You and Me, Baby
by reneexoxtyler15
Summary: It all started with that one day at recess. Aria and Ezra's relationship sky-rocketed and the two fell in love. Will their love survive when Ezra is about to go to college and Aria becomes pregnant? Ezra is only two years older than Aria. Will mostly be from Aria's POV. Some fluff and drama. Alison is not going to go missing or die. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Edited 10/19/12 for quality purposes**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Aria's POV**

I remember the first time I met Ezra. I was in first grade. Most girls in my class thought boys had cooties. I always thought they were fascinating. I saw him sitting under a tree at the far end of the school. He was reading _Alice in Wonderland_. He always did that, sit under a tree and read. I thought it was cool, mysterious. Most of the kids would make fun of him or hide his books. No matter what, he was determined to read. He would participate in physical activities, but he mainly read.

One day I decided to go up to him. I wanted to understand him. Why would he want to read instead of playing basketball or football?

"What a nerd," Ali said as me, her, Spencer, Emily and Hanna looked at him.

"I think it's cool," Spencer piped up.

"That makes you a nerd too, right Han?" Hanna nodded. She was eating her third Snickers. Ali turned to Emily, "Don't you agree, Em?"

"I-I-I-I don't know," she stammered.

"Even if you want to call him a nerd, he isn't to me. I'm going to talk to him." I stomped over to his direction, not looking back.

"Why do you always sit here? Don't you like recess?" He looked up from his book, "Yeah. I like reading more."

"Can I sit with you?" He nodded and I sat down quickly.

"I'm Aria." I extended my hand. He put down his book and shook mine, "I'm Ezra."

Everyday until he went to middle school, we sat and read under the tree. During summer vacation our moms would take us to the library. We read as many books as we could. As time passed, our relationship grew. We talked about different things like romance and literature. He was the only guy I was comfortable around. I didn't feel the need to hesitate when I wanted to say something. I just said it.

The summer before my sophomore year we started dating. I remember that day like the back of my hand. We were sitting on his porch one night looking at the stars.

"It's funny," he looks at me, "how something so simple can be so beautiful." I looked at him, "Yeah. It's not everyday we appreciate this."

"I know what you mean," he said as he slightly moved in. I smiled at him. There was more to this moment that I would openly admit. I liked him, a lot. At times I felt like he liked me too. I wasn't a 100% sure though. He leaned in a little closer. I moved in closer, hoping I was reading his signals right. He moved in more until our lips met. We kissed for a minute or two before breaking apart and staring into each other's eyes.

"I was wondering," he started, "would you go out with me?"

* * *

"He kissed you?" Hanna asked jumping up and down on my bed.

"Yes," I said blushing and looking down at my lap.

"Details?" Ali asked.

"We were looking at the stars and we were talking about how beautiful they were and then we kissed."

"That's it?" Ali asked disappointed. I shot her a look.

"It doesn't happen like it does in the movies, you know," Spencer refuted.

"Are you guys dating now?" Hanna asked excited. I smiled as wide as my mouth could stretch and nodded.

"I still don't understand why you won't date Noel. He's a much better fit. He's cute. Popular. Has money," Ali advertised.

"I think Ezra's a good fit for her," Emily said quietly. Ali rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she gave me a fake smile, "Congratulations."

"Thanks?" I said not sure to be happy or insulted.

"When do you two going to do it?" Ali asked directly. We all looked at her. Our mouths dropped and eyes wide.

"They just started dating!" Spencer stated.

"Okay, and?"

"Ezra and I are going to wait until it feels right. We don't want to rush into anything," I said blushing.

"I think it's sweet," Emily chimed in.

Ali rolled her eyes again, "I still think it's lame."

* * *

The school year flew by quickly. Everyday at school we would walk in together, get our stuff for first period and he would walk me to class. After school we would study. The weekends we spent watching black and white movies and cuddling on his couch. Our anniversary came soon afterwards. That night was the most special night of my life. We had just went to the 1951 adaptation of _Death of a Salesman_. Since his mom was out of town for the weekend we made a plan to have me sleepover. I told my parents I was going to sleepover at Spencer's. Since her parents are barely home, it would be hard for them to disprove.

As soon as we got to his house, we ran up to his room. Without thought or hesitation he pressed his lips against mine, picked me up and carried me to his bed. He gently placed me down, not breaking from the kiss. Our kissing became rougher and more passionate. Before we got lost in the moment he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He went back to kissing me. I took off his shirt and he pulled my dress over my head. He straddled me and took my hand. Everything after that became a blur.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review! :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Having free time pays off. A new chapter has arrived! :) Thank you to my reviewers thus far. I hope you and all that come across this story will continue to enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Aria's POV**

A month and a half passed since that night. I was spending time with the girls while Ezra was on vacation with his family. They were laughing and talking about how awesome junior year was going to be. I sat there absent-minded.

"You okay, Aria?" Spencer asked. When I heard her say my name, it got my attention.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" she repeated.

"Y-yeah."

"You don't sound okay and you're acting weird," Hanna pointed out. Spencer shot her a look, "What? I was just telling the truth."

"You have the subtly of explosives," Spencer stated.

"There's nothing wrong with being direct," Ali jumped in. She looked at me, "What's wrong?" I looked as they all looked at me.

"Whatever it is, we won't like you any less," Emily said. I sighed and looked down at Spencer's bed spread, "I think I'm pregnant." I looked up after noticing the extended silence. Ali had a small smirk on her face while the other three had their jaws dropped.

"So you and Fitz had sex?"Ali said still smirking.

"Yeah."

"When was this?" Hanna asked in a demanding tone. I sighed again, "On our anniversary a month and a half ago."

"Didn't you two use a condom?" Spencer asked.

"How was it?" Ali asked. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair.

"Okay. Enough with the questions. Yes, we used a condom. There must have been a hole in it. It was good. Right now, I don't care about that. I may be in some serious trouble, guys. Ezra's supposed to go off to college and I can't ruin that for him. And once my parents and Mike find out..." I buried my face in my hands. My life was going to be over. I was sure of it.

"Right now we need to get you a test. That's the only way we're going to know what to do next," Spencer was using her reasoning voice.

"I can't get one. It's a small town. If anyone who knows my parents or Ezra's mom, we're screwed."

"I'll go get one. If people think anything of it, that's their problem," Hanna said standing up.

"I'll go with you." Ali got up and they headed to the door. I looked up at Emily and Spencer.

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for," Emily said with another one of her reassuring smiles.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ali and Hanna returned. Hanna took the plastic bag and emptied the contents in front of me. There were three pregnancy tests and some condoms.

"I figured if you take more than one test and they all come out the same, you'll know for sure," Hanna explained.

"And you got condoms because?" I asked.

"If you're not pregnant, then you'll have protection. Lessens the chance of this happening." Spencer looked at Hanna, "Impressive."

"Thank you," Hanna said cheesing.

"Alright. Alright. Let's get this over with." I got up and grabbed all three tests and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

A minute remained of the three I had to wait. I kept looking at the timer I had set on my phone. This was the longest three minutes of my life. Spencer sat in her chair by her window. Emily, Ali and I sat on the bed while Hanna paced. I could feel the nausea coming on strong.

"Han, could you stop pacing? I'm starting to feel really sick," I requested. She plopped on the bed next to me.

"Sorry." Before I could reply I had to run to the bathroom. All the contents of my stomach had emptied out. I flushed the toilet, but was too dizzy to get up.

"You okay?" I heard Emily ask. I heard water running for a brief moment.

"Here. You got some vomit on your face," Hanna said disgusted as she passed me a napkin. I wiped the sides of my mouth and face.

"Did I get it all?"

"Yeah. You're good," Emily said.

"Here. You need to drink some water," Spencer said handing me a cup.

"Thanks." I drank it quickly. The sound of the timer going off caused me to jump. Time was up. This was it. This was the moment of truth.

"I'll look. I'm sure no one else wants to," Ali said going over to the sink counter. I looked up at Ali. Her face remained calm. Whether if it was positive or negative, I couldn't keep calm.

"Well?" I asked afraid.

"Positive." Mine, Spencer, Hanna and Emily's eyes grew wide.

"All three of them?" Hanna asked.

"Yep. All three. Looks like Aria's going to be a mom." My head was spinning. I felt nauseous again. The room quickly went from light to dark.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was lying in Spencer's bed with a cool rag on my forehead. I kept my eyes closed for a moment before opening them.

"Aria?" I heard Spencer say. I groaned. My head was throbbing.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Other than my head hurting and the fact that my life is over. Yeah, just fine."

"Your life isn't over," Hanna said.

"Think about it, guys. Ezra's supposed to go off to school. My parents will practically disown me!"

"I'm sure Ezra will stay. He loves you." I usually felt comfort in Emily's optimism. Right now I didn't.

"Yeah, but no guy wants to be a father at 18."

"Aria's got a point. But he should at least take responsibility. It's his child too," Ali said.

"You got to tell him, Aria. You owe it to the baby." Spencer was right. _I did_ owe it to the baby. My baby. **Ezra's **baby._** Our baby.**_

"I don't know if I can." I slowly sat up and sighed.

"You're going to have to figure out a way to do so. He needs to know. He has rights," Emily reminded me.

"Screw his rights! Aria has the most rights! She's the one who's pregnant!" Hanna proclaimed.

"Guys! I'll tell him. Okay?" They all stared at me. I got up from the bed and walked out the room. As I got to the stairs, I heard them say, "Good luck!" I sighed and placed a hand on my flat stomach. I was going to need luck. And plenty of it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was a good follow up. Do you think Aria's going to tell Ezra or chicken out? Please read, review, and follow! :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and following. This is going to be a big chapter. Hope you're ready. ;)**

**Chapter 3**

I tried to keep a strong front at dinner, but I was failing miserably. I first thought of Alison telling me that all three tests came back positive. I wish it was a fluke. But three tests can't be wrong, could they? I then thought about my parents. They weren't going to be happy. I can see Dad wanting to ship Ezra off somewhere and making me get an abortion. Mom would probably be speechless. She may come around. Mike will be there. He's always been reliable. Ever since we were kids, he's always stuck by my side.

I began to sigh as I thought about Ezra. I loved him a lot. I didn't want to lose him. Em's right, he does love me. But will that be enough? Would he really be willing to give up his life for me and our child? I shook my head. That was a selfish thought. I couldn't ask him to give up his life. He's worked so hard. He has tons of writing awards and Hollis offered him a full ride. Then there was NYU. If they took him off the wait list, he would be leaving. I didn't want that to all go away because of me.

Then I thought about the baby. I placed my hand on my stomach. I wasn't sure where he or she was at the moment. I didn't care. All I knew that he or she was there. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't do what was best? Ideally, I wanted Ezra and I to be together and raise the baby, but that may not be the right choice. If Ezra and I broke up, the baby would be split between us. I couldn't see doing that. Then if we made it, the fact that we don't really have the money wouldn't help either.

I looked at my plate. The majority of the food was still there. I knew I had to eat, but I wasn't hungry. I made circles in my mashed potatoes. My family sat there talking and laughing. Everyone seemed happy. I must have missed out.

"Can I be excused?" I looked at my parents.

"You've barely touched your food," Mom told me.

"Yeah, but I'm still feeling sick. I just want to lay down." She gave me a soft nod, full of worry. I could tell it killed her to see me this way.

"Aria?" Dad started, "Are you sure you're not feeling pressure to stay thin?" I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Of course not! I don't care about that. I'm really not feeling well." I got up from the table before anyone else could say or ask anything else.

* * *

Later on I went to the stairs. I could hear my parents talking.

"I just don't understand, Ella. It's not like her."

"I know. But trying to force the information out of her isn't the way to go. We need to let her come to us."

"She could be hurting herself, Ella!"

"I don't think she is. I just think she's not feeling well. It's summer. It's hot. The heat could be making her sick."

I went back to my room and shut the door. I pulled out my phone and dialed Ezra's number.

"Hey you!" The sound of his voice put the first smile I had in a few weeks.

"Hey. Can we meet up tonight or tomorrow to talk?"

"Yeah sure. I've been wanting to talk to you. Can you come over?"

"I can't. I'm not feeling too well." I started to feel the nausea build. It quickly subsided.

"Do you need me to come over? What can I do?" I could feel the worry on the other end.

"You can just come over. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

He was at my house within a matter of five minutes. I heard him knock on my door.

"Come in!" He walked in. There was worry in his eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He sat next to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I've been better." He kissed my forehead.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You can go first. You said you wanted to tell me something."

"NYU took me off the wait list. They say I can come in the fall." My heart sunk. I felt myself go numb. He was leaving. I couldn't tell him about the baby. I just couldn't.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I shook my head, "It's nothing really. I don't even know why I mentioned it. Sorry if I worried you."

"It's fine, Sweetie. I just don't like you not feeling well."

"I know. Me either."

* * *

The next day the girls and I were at Ali's.

"Did you tell him?" Spencer asked. I sighed.

"I couldn't."

"Aria!" Spencer said in a disciplinary tone.

"I know. I know. I just couldn't. He told me that NYU took him off the wait list. I couldn't screw that up for him."

"What are you going to do when he comes back home and sees you with a huge stomach?" Hanna asked. I plopped down on Ali's bed, face first.

"I don't know. Shit! Why does this have to happen to me?"

"It didn't have to be you. It could have been any of us," Emily stated.

"I know. I just don't know what to do anymore. I can't tell him. But I don't want him not to know either." I sighed.

"Tell him tonight. One of us can go with you to make sure you do it," Hanna suggested.

"As sweet as that would be, I think it's best if I do it on my own." I rolled over and sat up.

"Besides, it's a bit childish," Ali said. Hanna pouted. I looked at my phone. It was 2:30 pm.

"I'm going to head home. Ezra and I are supposed to go out tonight. I want to rest before we go." I got up from the bed.

"If you need us, call," Spencer said.

"I will. I'll talk to you guys later." I flashed them a fake smile as I walked out the door.

* * *

That night I mostly kept quiet. The nap I had taken didn't help. Besides, I kept seeing Ezra's angry face in my nightmares. I felt his hand gently rub up and down on my back. The noise of the crowd in Rosewood Mall filled my ears.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just sleepy. It's probably from the heat. I'll be fine."

"Do you need me to get you some water?"

"Yeah, sure. Water would be nice." I looked up at him. He smiled as he walked to the vending machine. I slightly smile. I felt so guilty. I couldn't ruin Ezra's life. I had to tell him though. I had to tell him soon. He soon returned, handing me the water he got. I drank a little bit of it. I got up from the bench and we started walking. I stopped when I felt a slight cramp. He bent down and was studying my expression.

"Are you okay?" The pain soon went away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just me PMSing." He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. We started walking again. Another cramp came. This one was worse than the first.

"I got to use the restroom. I'll be back," I told him. I walked as fast as I could through the group of people. I didn't notice Ezra following behind. When I got to the the stall, I quickly locked it. Something didn't feel right. I decided to see if I was right. I quickly situated myself. The next thing I saw was blood. I started to cry. I didn't want to lose my baby. I had to go get checked out. I resituated myself before washing my hands and exiting the bathroom. Ezra was around the corner. As he opened his mouth to speak, I felt worse cramping. I may actually lose the baby. I cried harder than before.

"Aria! What's going on?" His voice was panicked. I couldn't think of what to say.

"Hospital," I finally said quietly.

"What?"

"Hospital!" I slightly yelled.

"Okay. Let's go." I tried walking, but the pain crippled me. He picked me up and ran pass the food court and to the exit. He placed me in the car and got. He sped until he reached Rosewood Memorial. He busted through the doors of the emergency room with me in his arms.

"Can I help you, sir?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes. My girlfriend has been having serve cramping." He spoke very fast. His breathing was heavy. He was panicked even more than before. The nurse looked over at me. She looked extremely worried.

"Any bleeding?" He sighed.

"Can you just get her in. I don't know..."

"Yes," I said quietly. He looked at me, horrified.

"Alright. Just procedure, sir. It helps to know the severity of the situation. I will get them to get you back there ASAP. How old are you, ma'am?"

"Six-sixteen." The cramping became worse. Ezra held me close, trying to ease my pain.

"I'm going to need to get ahold of her parents." Soon another nurse with a gurney came. Ezra gently placed me on it.

"What's your name, ma'am?" The first nurse asked.

"Aria Montgomery."

"Okay, Aria. I'm going to take you back." I nodded. I was feeling light headed. The pain was making me feel sick. They rushed me to Triage room number 6. I was too out of it to notice all the tests they were doing. Soon everything faded to black.

* * *

**A/N: So Aria didn't tell. But of course Ezra will find out. Don't worry, I'll give you all chapter 4 very soon. Most likely today. :) Please review and follow! :) Also, for those of you who have tumblrs, I have a tumblr that will be dedicated to this story. Just go to . There I will post a lot of what's going on with the story so there can be more story and less author's note. :) **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised, here's chapter 4. I made some changes. If you read it, you may want to reread it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ezra's POV**

I sat in the waiting room. I was a wreck. All I wanted to do was see her. Of course since I'm not family, that isn't going to happen.

"Ezra?" I heard the breathless, worried voice of Aria's mother. I stood up.

"Mrs. Montgomery."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She was cramping and then she went to the bathroom. When she came out she said she needed to come to the hospital." Soon the doctor came over.

"Are you Mrs. Montgomery?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"She was just experiencing some cramping and bleeding that's normal for pregnancy."

"Pregnant? So the baby's fine?" I said absent-minded. The doctor nodded her head, "Yep. Since she's almost two months, this is normal. She'll need to follow up with her OB/GYN. She's resting, but you two can go in whenever you're ready. She's been transferred to room 303." I nodded thanking her. I turned to Mrs. Montgomery. Her face was red.

"In my defense I didn't know."

"Did you two think about what could happen? How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I used a condom, I promised." I paused. It felt weird having this conversation, "It must have had a hole." Mrs. Montgomery sighed.

"Your mother and I will have a talk about this later. Let's go see Aria."

We walked into her room. She was sleeping, but I could tell it wasn't peaceful. I had a lot of emotions going on at once. First off I was shocked. We used protection, how did this happen? Then there was anger. Having to find out from the doctor instead of her hurt. I even asked her if she was alright. That soon was replaced by guilt. I felt responsible. Yeah, it takes two to make a baby, but if only I knew the condom had a hole.

Her eyes opened up soon.

"Aria, sweetie?" Mrs. Montgomery said. Aria slowly sat up. Her face full of terror.

"Mom. I can explain." Mrs. Montgomery shook her head gently.

"I've already talked to Ezra. I'm not happy about this. But we're going to have to figure this out. Once your dad and Mike get back from his lacrosse tournament, we're going to have to discuss all of this." Aria sighed and bumped her head against the pillow.

"Is the baby fine?"

"Yes. You were just experiencing normal pregnancy symptoms."

"Mom. Can I talk to Ezra for a moment?"

"Sure, Sweetie. I'll be outside."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as soon as the door closed.

She sighed, "I didn't want you to have to give up your life. You had great opportunities. It was even harder when you told me that NYU took you off the wait list. I wanted you to go and enjoy that." I stroked her hair out of her face.

"I'm just as responsible as you. I wouldn't feel right leaving knowing that I have a kid on the way."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I can go to Hollis. Since I'll have a full ride I don't have to worry about paying for school. I can get a job."

"Where's the baby going to be? My parents most likely won't want to take care of him or her. Your mom works."

"I could take classes at night. That way you can go to school and then we'll switch once you come home."

"That could maybe work. If we can afford it. The real question is, can we do this? Can we be parents?"

I sighed, "I don't know. To be honest. I'm scared, terrified even. But I'm willing to try. Are you?"

"I am. I'm just afraid I'll screw up. I don't want our child to have a terrible childhood."

"I understand. But We got seven months to decide."

"I don't want an abortion. I know that."

"Me either." I kissed her gently.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I went home the next morning. The girls were already at my house by the time Mom and I pulled up.

" I see the welcoming committee's here," Mom said with a giggle.

"Yeah. I text them when I was on my way home."

"They can't stay too long. The doctor said you should rest for a little bit."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." We got out of the car. Hanna rushed over to me.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah. I was just experiencing normal pregnancy stuff," I said rolling my eyes, "let's go to my room. I'm kind of tired."

"Ezra knows?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. The doctor told him. He was shocked at first, but he seems to be coming around."

"What is he planning to do?"

"He wants to go to Hollis so he can be here and we raise the baby. But I don't know. I'm worried about not having everything he or she will need. I can't even imagine what will happen once my dad knows."

"When is he and Mike coming back?" Emily asked.

"Tomorrow night. My mom was planning on telling him on Monday."

"Does Ezra's mom know?"

"Not yet. He's waiting for my dad to know before we tell his parents. Even though he and his dad aren't that close, he wants to tell him."

"You guys should tell his parents soon. Word of this can spread around fast," Ali warned me.

"I know. That's why we're planning to have everyone know by the end of the week. Ezra and I are going to make a trip up to his dad's once we told our family here."

"I wonder what your baby's going to look like," Hanna said looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, they'll definitely have dark hair. I hope it'll be curly like Ezra's."

"That'll be so cute!" I laughed. Hanna's excitement made my day. I had more faith knowing that people were supportive.

Because Mike's team lost, they came home later that evening. I wasn't ready to face my dad. I knew I had to. I went downstairs into the kitchen where Mom was cooking.

"What's for dinner?" She turned and looked at me.

"Chicken Alfredo."

"Do you think I should tell Dad now?" She stopped stirring the sauce and turned off the pot.

"Yeah. It's better to do this now." I sighed. Like Ali said, the sooner the better.

"Where is he?"

"He was in the living room."

"Maybe he is. I just may not have been paying attention." I walked back towards the living room. Dad was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey Dad." He looked up from his book.

"Aria," he said smiling. He motioned for me to sit next to him. Slowly I made my way over.

"Can we talk?" He placed his bookmark inside and set the book aside.

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay? Did Ezra do something to hurt you?"

"No, everything's fine." I sighed was everything really fine?

"That's good to hear."

"I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

"I'm..."

"You're what?"

I looked down at the rug, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, another cliff-hanger. I promise I won't leave you hanging too much longer. Hope you guys enjoyed this new installment. Please review and follow! :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your continuous reviews and followings. It means a lot. :) It definitely makes my day.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Aria's POV**

"What did you say?" Dad asked. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I'm pregnant."

"Is this some kind of _joke_?" The last word felt like a sharp smack across the face.

"No. I really am pregnant." He kept staring at me. His face red as an apple. His mouth started to move as if he was preparing to say something.

"I need air," he said before getting up and heading out the front door. I heard his car start up and quickly drive off. Mom came out of the kitchen.

"Where did he go?"

"He said he needed some air." My eyes grew wide. Dad doesn't usually go out when he's furious, "Do you think he went to Ezra's?"

"No. He just needs space. It's not easy to hear that sixteen year old daughter is pregnant." I sighed. She was right. It's always been hard for my dad to accept me growing up. The first day I mentioned Ezra he almost wanted me transferred to a different school. He may actually go through with it this time.

* * *

Dad came back towards the tail end of dinner. I was happy that Mike didn't know what was going on. I didn't feel like telling anyone else at the moment.

"Ella, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Why don't you two go upstairs?"

"What's wrong?" Mike inquired.

"Nothing, sweetie. Your dad and I have some business to discuss." Mike hesitantly got up and left. I soon followed.

I went to the edge of the steps to eavesdrop.

"I think we should send her off for the duration of this. People will be harsh to her here. It's the last thing this family needs." Dad said. He can't send me away! I want to raise this baby with Ezra. If I left, Ezra wouldn't have an opportunity to be there and show that he's capable of being a good father.

"It would seem more suspicious if she left. Besides, this is a tough time for her."

"For her? What about us? What kind of parents would it makes us look like if we let her go around parading this?"

"I understand that. But she's going to need support. We don't know what's going to end up happening. Whatever happens, I prefer that she would be here."

"What about abortion? That way she won't have to walk around ashamed and neither do we." I came down the stairs.

"I'm not getting an abortion!" I shouted.

"Aria, shush. Your brother..."

"Screw it if Mike finds out. Everyone else will know soon!" Mom looked at me stunned and unsure of what to say.

"Do you have any idea how hard it will be for you to have this baby? People will stare and whisper every time you walk down the street. Did you even think about how you're going to afford diapers and what not?" I could feel my blood boiling.

"Ezra and I will make it work. I know we will!"

"And how long do you think he's going to stay, Aria?"

"Forever. He and I love each other. Yes, we're young, but we love each other." Dad laughed sardonically.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves," Mom interjected, "us three and Ezra and his mom should talk this all out. And you two need to calm down. Aria, if you want for tonight, you can go over to one of your friends' house."

"She's not going anywhere!"

"She can if she wants." I've seen my parents at odds before, but nothing like this.

"I'll just go." I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out the front door. I knew I didn't bring and clothes but that didn't matter at that rate. I just wanted to be out of there. I needed to breathe. All the stress I was feeling wasn't good for the baby or me.

* * *

I drove until I got to Ezra's. I needed to talk to him. I sent a text on my way there. He was sitting on his porch when I pulled up. I got out of my car and sat next to him.

"Your dad knows?" I sighed and nodded.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well."

I shot him a look, "Well doesn't even fit. He was furious! He wanted me to get an abortion!" His eyes widened.

"He isn't go to do that, is he?"

"No. My mom doesn't think it's a good idea. But he either wants that or to have me sent away."

"Shit! He can't do that! I want to be there." His face was getting redder as his breathing got heavier. I rubbed his back gently.

"Ezra. Relax. I'm not going away. I think we may need to tell your mom tonight. I don't want my dad to do it." He sighed.

"No time's better than now, huh?"

"Yeah. Is she home?"

"Yeah," he stood up and helped me up, "let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. And the shortness. I promise his mom's reaction will be worth it. :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The time has come from Mama Fitz's reaction! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Ezra's POV**

I held Aria's hand as we walked into my house. The mix of sweat created a slippery paste.

"Mom?" I called out. Part of me hoped she went to bed.

"Yes, Ezra?" I knew my luck had ran out. She came out from the kitchen, "Aria! Hi! I didn't know you were coming over." Aria flashed a fake smile.

"It was last minute. I'm just stopping by for a little bit."

I cleared my throat, "Mom, can we talk to you in the living room." I could see the fear on my mom's face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. We just need to tell you something." Aria and I walked into my living room with my mom following shortly behind.

"What's going on?" I took a deep breath and looked at Aria. She nodded giving me the green light.

"Aria's," I paused. I didn't want to finish my statement.

"Aria's what?"

"I'm pregnant, Mrs. Fitz," Aria said jumping in. I looked at my mom. Her face was pale. She had a dazed expression on her face.

"Mom?" She didn't say anything.

"Mrs. Fitz?" We continued looking at my mom. She started shaking her head.

"No. no. no."

"Mom, are you okay?" She kept saying 'no' repeatedly. I turned to Aria, "It might be best if you go. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Yeah. I'll call you in the morning." I walked her to the door. She gave me an apologetic look before heading to her car. I sighed before walking back over to the living room.

"Please tell me you're joking about Aria." I looked at the wooden planks, "I wish I was."

"When did you two...?"

I sighed, "The weekend you were out of town."

"You planned this?"

"No, Mom. We planned on spending the night together. The rest just happened."

"Babies don't just happen, Ezra!"

"I know that."

"I don't think you do. If you did, she wouldn't be pregnant!"

"I had a condom on. I know that pregnancy is a consequence. I couldn't help that it was defective and broke."

"You could have chosen not to had sex in the first place!"

"I could have. But I didn't so now I'm owning up to my mistake." My mom sighed. She got up from the couch.

"I need to sleep. We'll discuss this later."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

"So you told your dad and his mom?" Hanna asked shocked.

"She had to. One way or another the truth was going to come out," Ali stated.

"How'd your dad react?" Emily asked.

"He was beyond pissed off. He was talking about sending me off or getting an abortion." Hearing myself say 'abortion' made me want to cry. I couldn't do that to my baby.

"You're not getting one, are you?" Spencer asked.

"No. I told him it wasn't going to happen."

"What about his mom? How'd she take it?" I sighed. Spencer always asked the hard-hitting questions.

"When I was there, she was speechless. I wouldn't be surprised if she and him talked about it after I left."

"Do you think he'll call you if she did?" Now it was Hanna that threw a curveball.

"Most likely. But I'm going to let him call me."

That night I didn't sleep much. After all that had gone on today, my mind kept analyzing. What if we hadn't had sex that night? What if the condom wasn't defective? I placed my hand on my stomach as tears welled up in my eyes. I felt like this was my fault. I felt like I was screwing up everyone's life. I began to cry harder as a began to think more and more. I didn't realize that I had woken up Spencer.

"Aria?" I kept looking out towards the window. She came over and sat next to me, "What's wrong?"

I wiped my eyes, "This is all my fault."

"What is?"

"This pregnancy."

"It's not your fault. Yes, you and Ezra made a conscious decision to have sex, but it wasn't like you planned this. I'd be more concerned if you were didn't feel responsible. At least you and Ezra are mature enough to admit that you made a mistake. Not many people yours or his age would do that."

I sighed, "I know. I just keep wondering what if things were different? And I'm afraid I won't be a good mother."

"I think you'll be fine. Plus, you have us four and Ezra. I know your mom will come around."

"I hope so." She gave me a hug, "You'll be fine." Before I could say anything I felt nausea hit me, hard. I ran to the bathroom. Spencer came in handing me a towel and some water. I smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! The next chapter will have Aria and Ezra talking to their parents. I'm hoping to have the next couple of chapters up by tomorrow night. Please review and follow. :) **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just to clarify something, Ezra is 18, instead of the age he is on the show. Also, Alison is not missing or dead. She'll probably leave in the next chapter or so. I'm still working on it. I hope that clears up some of the confusion. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Aria's POV**

Our parents decided to meet that Wednesday. Ezra's dad came from New York. Mrs. Fitz had called him telling him to come immediately. Ezra and I sat at the top of the staircase.

"I think we should send Aria away and let Ezra go off to college," Dad said. He was still stuck on the idea of minimizing the embarrassment _he _would have to endure.

"I agree that Ezra should go off to college, but I don't know if sending Aria away is the best idea," Mr. Fitz said.

"How can Ezra go away to school with a baby on the way?" Mrs. Fitz asked. I sighed as I rubbed Ezra's arm.

"You think we should go down there?" I whispered.

"If you want." He grabbed my hand as we got up and walked down the stairs.

"I don't think sending me away is the best thing," I said after I entered the living room. Our parents looked at us.

"Do you realize how much attention this will draw to you?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I do. But I made a decision and now I'm trying to deal with the consequences. Sending me away doesn't do anything but make you look like a good parent."

"You two don't even know the first thing about raising a child," Mrs. Fitz stated.

"We know that, but we're willing to learn. Aria and I love each other. And yes, we may be in over our heads but at least we're trying to be responsible. That's a lot more than you can say for most people." They looked at us, not knowing what to say.

"They're right," Mom said. My face lit up, "Don't get too happy. I don't condone this pregnancy. As much as I wish this didn't happen, I can't let that be the decider for what's going to happen. Aria and Ezra made a choice, and they have to live with that choice. No matter what, that baby is my grandchild. I'm not going to abandon family. I think it would be best if you two made a decision and we do our best to be there." I went over and hugged Mom. I never felt so happy in my life. Tears started to well up in my eyes. The one downside to pregnancy was the hormones. I found myself crying at the dumbest things.

"Thank you, Mom. That means a lot to me."

"How can we let them make a decision?" Mrs. Fitz stood up. Ezra went over to his mom.

"Because we have to learn somehow. Aria and I can't take responsibility if you all decide to take away our ability to be responsible."

"What about school? What about getting a career? Having a life?"

"I can still have those things. Hollis offered me a full ride. That means that everything will be covered for school. As for stuff for the baby, I will work as hard as I have to. I want to be there for Aria and my baby." My heart started to beat faster when I heard him say 'my baby'. That was the first time he said that.

"I'm with Ella. I'm not happy about this, but I commend you on being stand up, son. I think that this baby will be fine. Of course they're going to need our help."

"Well, I'm not helping. I'm sorry, but I can't," Dad said.

"Me either. I feel like we're telling them that sex is okay," Mrs. Fitz said as she exited. Mr. Fitz shook my parents' hands before heading towards the front door.

"Son, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Dad."

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I walked with my dad to his car.

"Son, I know I haven't always been there, but I know that you've learned to be a stand up type of guy."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me." I never felt so happy. I've always wanted my dad to show that he cared and was supportive. I never felt that until today.

"Now, you need to realize, that this baby is not something that you can easily leave. I know I did that, but don't make that mistake." I nodded. He gave me a bear hug before getting into his car.

"I'll be here until tomorrow night. If you need to stay with me, let me know."

"I will."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I looked outside the window to see Ezra smiling. It was different than any other smiles he's had. Deep down I knew that his supporting him meant the world to him. I stepped outside.

"I'm guessing you and your dad had a good talk." He turned to me, smiling even more than he was before.

"Yeah, I did. He said that he was proud of me. It's funny. I've never heard him say it before."

I kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad."

"Me too."

"Do you think he may become more involved in your life?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

* * *

**Byron's POV**

It infuriated me to see Aria and Ezra acting as if they did nothing wrong. I was more infuriated by Ella and William basically giving their approval of this pregnancy. Aria's life was ruined. She may not see that way, but it is. That baby's life will be worse than theirs combined. I knew at this point since they had parental support, and that Ezra is legally an adult, I couldn't really do anything. Even if I could, it would hurt Aria. I wasn't looking forward to the role of grandpa, at least not yet. I was hoping Aria would have her bachelors before she'd settle down and have a family.

I walked to my study drinking my third glass of scotch. Ella knocked on the door.

"Byron?"

I got up and stumbled to the door.

"You really should lay off the drinks," she told me.

I shrugged, "What's the point? My 16 year old daughter's life is ruined. You're basically telling them that getting pregnant before marriage is okay."

She sighed, "I'm not saying it's okay. But I can't just agree to do something that may be more damaging than being a mother at 16."

"An abortion or sending her away would lessen the amount of taunting she'll have to go through."

"That may be true, but you got to look at the mental side effects. She may never be the same if we made her go through that! What kind of parent would I be if I did something that ended up causing harm?"

"It's not harmful, Ella." She shook her head as she left. She didn't understand that her decision was going to do more harm than good.

* * *

**A/N: That was a dark note to end on. Maybe some foreshadowing? I hoped you all enjoyed this! Since I didn't keep my promise about having this chapter and the next up by last night, I'm working on MAYBE getting the next few chapters uploaded ASAP. Please review and follow! :)**


	8. Bonus Half Chapter!

**A/N: LittleLiarLovesEmily gave me a great idea. I've thought about how to show Mike's reaction to Aria's pregnancy. I've decided to do a half chapter, so to speak, exploring that. I'm also working on chapter 8. Also, THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR GETTING ME TO 50+ REVIEWS! (sorry for the caps, I'm just really excited right now XD) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7.5**

**Mike's POV**

Aria stood in front of her mirror. She sighed as she looked at her reflection.

"You're not big, if that's what you're worried about."

"I saw the shocked look on her face as she to face me, "You know?"

"Mom and Dad's room is right next to mine. They've been arguing a lot about what to do with you. Dad keeps insisting that they send you away. They aren't going to do that, are they?"

Aria closed her closet door and sat down, "No. Mom and Mr. Fitz said whatever we decide to do they'll support us."

"Have you and Ezra decided what you wanted to do?"

"We're leaning towards keeping the baby. I wouldn't feel right just giving him or her away." I saw a slight sadness in her face. Her eyes were welling up with tears.

I found a box of tissues and handed her one, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I won't be a good mother."

"That's not true. I think you will be. You obviously wouldn't be this upset if didn't care."

She smiled as she blew her nose, "You think so?"

"Yeah. Most girls your age would be either getting an abortion or talking about how their lives would be ruined. You're different from that. You've always have been."

She stood up and gave me a bear hug. That's one thing I've admired in having Aria as an older sibling, she always tried her best to do the right thing. She messes up from time to time, but who hasn't?

"Do me one favor?" I asked.

She stepped back, "Yeah, sure."

"Let me teach him or her lacrosse."

She giggled, "Okay. But that's the only sport you get. Ezra gets the rest."

I smiled as I headed for the door, "Deal."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I hope it's satisfying. :) Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I can get it finished. Please continue to read and review! **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys for your continuous support! I'm really overwhelmed by the response from everyone! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! In remembering something that I have forgotten to put on each of the previous chapters: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, the guys would go around topless all the time. :) Lol! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ezra's POV**

I sat at my desk looking for apartments. The unfortunate part about Rosewood was that there wasn't many places within the town's borders. Most of the apartments were in Philadelphia, which would mean that Aria would have to change schools and I would have one hell of a commute to and from Hollis.

After about five hours of searching, I finally found a place that was 10-20 minutes away from Hollis and Rosewood High. The rent was reasonable and they had a two bedroom. I picked up my phone nearby and dialed Aria's number.

"Hello?" she said sleepily. I smiled. she sounded so cute when she was sleepy.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," she yawned, "but you're fine. What time is it anyway?"

I looked at the right-hand corner of my laptop screen, "Noon. Why are you just waking up? Were you having bad morning sickness?"

She sighed, "No, just a restless mind."

"Are you still worried about being a good mother to our child?"

"Yeah. I still am afraid I'll screw up. I don't want to scar him or her."

"You won't. I know you won't. You're the most loving person that I know."

I could feel her smile come through the receiver, "You really think so?"

"I know so." Her humble nature was one thing I loved about her. I smiled. She was sure of herself, but she didn't become cocky.

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want? I'll get you whatever you like."

"I want pancakes with peanut butter." I grimaced at the combination.

"Anything else?"

There was a pause, "Could you get me chocolate milk?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be over with your food soon."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," She yawned.

* * *

I was over at her house 20 minutes later. I spread the peanut butter on top of each pancake, poured the milk in a cup. I put a single daisy I had picked from my mom's garden on a tray and carried it up to her room. I placed the tray on her desk and walked over to her. I kissed her cheek. She stirred a little bit.

"Ezra?" I smiled as I placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes. It's me." She sat up slowly, smiling sleepily.

She sniffed,"I see you got my food. Peanut butter included."

"I got chunky, just like you like it." She extended her hands with a huge smile on her face. I chuckled and handed to her.

"This looks really, really good."

She finished her food twice as quick as I gave it to her.

"So I found a two bedroom near campus."

She took a sip of her milk, "Really? How close? How much is rent?"

"It's like 10-20 minutes away. And the rent's $930 a month."

"That's great!"

"There's only one bathroom though."

She shrugged, "We'll make it work," her happiness soon faded, "do you think that my parents would let us move in together?"

"You're already pregnant. I don't think they have anything else to be afraid of." She giggled.

"We should talk to them today. The sooner we get their consent, the better chance of getting that apartment."

She jumped out of her bed and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for breakfast."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

An hour later Ezra and I walked into the gallery where my mom works. She was organizing part of an exhibit that was featuring art from Hollis's art department. We stood there until she and a co-worker of hers finished talking.

She turned, facing us with a surprised expression on her face, "Aria? Ezra? What are you two doing here?"

"I know it's your lunch break. And we wanted to talk to you," I told her.

She looked down at her watch.

"Let me get my purse."

All three of us sat at Apple Rose Grille. Mom stared at us.

"What's this about?"

Ezra cleared his throat, "We were thinking since we have a baby on the way..."

"That we could move in together. It'd be a lot easier on us. The baby would be in one place. Ezra's classes are going to be at night, so he will be home during the day and then I will be there at night."

Mom sat there thinking. I couldn't tell if she was thinking of a way to tell us yes or no.

She cleared her throat, "If I agree to this, you have to promise me that you two won't have anymore children, anytime soon."

"We won't. In fact, as soon as I'm allowed, I'm going on the pill," I assured her.

She nodded, "Well, then I'd see no problem with it. I think it might be better for the baby to have a stable home life."

I smiled as wide as I could. I couldn't wait to pick out furniture and things for the baby.

"Thank you so much, Mom!"

"You're welcome. Where is this apartment exactly?"

"It's 10 minutes from the center of town," Ezra told her.

"How much is the rent?"

"$930 a month."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Two bedrooms, one bathroom."

She looked at her watch, "I got to head back to the gallery. We'll talk more about this later on." With that she got up, placed money for our lunch on the table and left.

"You want to go look at the apartment?" Ezra asked. I nodded excitedly.

We drove past the center of town, heading towards Hollis. Before long we stood in front of a beige colored building with chocolate doors.

"This place looks amazing!" I said as I walked up to the doors.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I laughed as Aria went up to the door. This was the most excited I've seen her in a really long time.

"I'm guessing you like this place."

"I really do. Come on, let's go check it out."

"So you go to Hollis," the building manager asked.

"I start this fall." She looked at Aria, "And you're still in high school?"

"Yes ma'am." She stared at us for a moment.

"I like you kids for some reason." I looked at Aria and she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you," Aria said with her eyes big and tears welling up in them.

"Since you two are young, I'll cut you a deal. You can have the apartment for $850. It's a bit older and hasn't been fully renovated like the other ones."

"It's a great condition though, right?"

"Yes. I still will need guarantor forms filled out by your parents or whoever is willing to help you financially."

"We can have that taken care of immediately," I said eagerly.

"Okay. Just turn those in, and you'll sign the lease and the place is yours." Aria and I hugged each other. We were going to have our own place to start our little family.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the wait. I've been going crazy trying to get this chapter together. It's fluffy, I know, but I wanted this before next chapter's drama *hint, hint*! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for your response! I really appreciate it (I know I keep saying this, but it does mean the world to me). This chapter will be a little dark. Sorry. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Aria's POV**

The girls, minus Ali, came over the next day. After I got home the night before, I fell asleep from all the excitement.

"Where's Ali?" I asked as they filed into my room.

"She said she had some family business or whatever. She might be with a boy," Spencer said rolling her eyes.

"What did you call us over for?" Hanna asked practically jumping off the edge of the bed.

"Ezra and I are getting an apartment!" Hanna screamed with joy.

"Your parents said it was cool?" Emily asked.

"My mom did. My dad doesn't know yet. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Do you think he'll be okay with it?" Spencer asked.

"What else could he be afraid of? I'm already pregnant."

"That's true," Spencer agreed, "but I don't think he'll be supportive. He should be."

I sighed, "I know. Ezra and I want the baby to grow up in a stable home. We don't want him or her going back and forth."

"I think it's a good idea. Who's going to watch over the baby while you're in school?"

"Ezra is planning on taking night classes. I'll take over once he goes to class."

"How far is the apartment going to be?" Hanna asked, "I want to be able to come visit you."

I giggled, "It's only 10-20 minutes from Rosewood and Hollis. I'd say about 10 minutes from here."

Hanna's eyes seemed to extend to the top of her skull, "Good! I want to help pick out stuff for the baby! OH! I want to help pick out your apartment theme!"

Spencer shot her a look, "Apartment theme?"

"Yeah. Like color scheme, what material the furniture's going to be." Emily and I laughed. If Hanna had a chance to be fashionable, she'd take it.

* * *

Dad came home from work around 7. His last class got out later than usual. Mom took Mike out, so I could talk to him alone.

"Hey, Dad." I said when I walked into his study.

"Hello," he replied coldly.

"I needed to talk to you about something."

"What? You're married now too?" His sarcasm made me furious.

"No. I wanted to tell you that Ezra and I are moving in together." His eyes were wide. His face was red and he looked constipated.

"You can't just walk in here and think you can move in with him."

"I am, Dad. It's best for the baby if we're under the same roof."

"No, it's so that _you and him_ can do whatever you want. Just because you're pregnant doesn't make you grown."

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS OUT OF YOUR CONTROL? EZRA AND I ARE TRYING TO BE RESPONSIBLE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" Tears began to fill my eyes and fall down my cheeks.

He shot up, "IT _IS_ UNDER MY CONTROL! I AM YOUR FATHER, ARIA JANE MONTGOMERY! YOU ARE SIXTEEN, WHICH MEANS UNTIL YOU TURN EIGHTEEN, YOU DO AS I SAY!" I stormed out of the room and left my house. I was done with him and his negativity. My room wasn't far enough to get away.

* * *

I drove to the edge of town. I parked next to the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign. I put my face in my hands and cried. It was hard enough that even though things were turning out well, I still felt guilty. _**I felt responsible**_**. **I just wanted a life with Ezra. I wanted to be in love and spend my summer reading books with him. I wanted to enjoy this pregnancy and embrace motherhood with the support of everyone that I cared for. My dad was the continuous throne in my side. Every time things were good, he destroyed them. He took away my happiness. I was going to move out of the house with or without his approval. I was sure of that.

I got home past midnight. My mom was waiting for me in the living room.

"Your dad seems pretty furious. I'm guessing you told him."

"Yeah, I did. He was going to know sooner or later."

"Don't worry about him, Aria. He will eventually come around. I still have moments that I feel as mad as he does, but I know that isn't going to help the situation. I want you and my grandchild to be happy. That what matters to me the most."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks, Mom. That means a lot."

* * *

**A/N: This is kind of short, but I wanted to save some stuff for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this tidbit! Please review! :D **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm going to thank you guys like five million times before I finish this story, lol! Once again, I do not own Pretty Little Liars. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Aria's POV**

I couldn't sleep that much the night before. Today was my 8 week appointment. I couldn't wait to see how the baby had grown. I got out of my bed and went over to my closet. I noticed the slight bump, that didn't seem so slight with my tiny figure. I sighed. I was officially showing. I couldn't imagine how big I would be when school started.

After trying on various items in my closet, I realized I couldn't fit any of my clothes. My phone soon rang. I jumped before going over to my bed.

"I officially cannot fit into my clothes," I whined. Ezra started laughing, "You'll be fine. You can borrow my clothes. And after your appointment we can see if we can find you clothes that'll fit."

"How are we going to do that? We don't have money."

"My dad gave me some money. He said I should have something to start off with until I get a job."

"That's great!" I felt like a kid on their birthday. It probably was the extra added hormones, but I was extremely happy nonetheless.

"But seriously, could you bring me some clothes?"

He laughed, "I'll be there in like 5-10 minutes."

Before I knew it, he had arrived. He handed me his old Rosewood High gym shirt and his favorite blue plaid pajama bottoms.

"I hope this works. That's all I could think of," he said bracing himself for my reaction.

"It's fine," I kissed him, "thank you." He smiled.

"You better get ready. The appointment's in a half hour."

* * *

We made it there with five minutes to spare. I felt nauseous. I couldn't tell if it was morning sickness, my nervousness or both.

"Are you okay?" Ezra whispered.

"Yeah, I think I'm just nervous."

"I'm sure the baby will be healthy."

"Hopefully. Especially considering all the stress I've been under."

"Before you know it, you'll be in our new apartment." I smiled and kissed him. That was the one other thing, other than the baby's arrival that I was looking forward to.

"Aria," the nurse said. We got up and followed her to the back.

"Any morning sickness?"

"Yes. It's not too bad. I maybe get sick a few times a day." I watched as she made notations of what I was saying.

"I see you went to the hospital for spotting and cramping. Are you still having that?"

"No. That was the only time."

"Okay. I need for you to lay down and lift your shirt up to your chest." I did as instructed. I soon felt a warm gel against my skin.

"I thought it'd be cold."

"What would be?" Ezra asked.

"The gel." The nurse laughed.

"Most women think that. We changed it awhile back. As soon I get the machine set up, Dr. Wilson will be in."

"Thank you." As I waited I tried to imagine what it'll be like once the baby got here. The image of a sleeping Ezra holding the baby who was also sleeping appeared in my head. I couldn't help but smile. The sound of the door opening and closing caught my attention.

"Aria, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" she asked as she put on her gloves.

"No."

"Good. Let's take a look at the baby." I felt as she put the transducer on my growing bump. I looked as saw the image move. It wasn't long before she stopped. I saw what looked like a tiny teddy bear, minus the ears.

"That's your baby," Dr. Wilson announced, "I'll you two have some time alone. I'll print a copy of this."

"Thank you," I said as I started to tear up.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I stared at image on the screen. That was our baby. _**I helped to create that. **_I looked at Aria. Tears were filling her eyes. I took her hand and held her close.

"Can you believe we did that?" she asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I can't. This is amazing!" I kissed her, "thank you for making me the happiest guy in the world."

She looked at me and smiled, "Thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

We went to Maternal Chic after the appointment. The idea of creating a new wardrobe, even if it was just for the next seven months excited me. I had already several dresses picked out.

Ezra was leaning against the wall smiling.

"I see you've found some _things_."

I laughed, "Yeah, I have. How much money did your dad give you?"

"I have enough, don't worry."

* * *

"He spent $300.00 for you get a new wardrobe?" Hanna asked with her jaw dropped to the ground.

"His dad gave him money. Besides, nothing fits anymore," I said motioning down towards my stomach.

"Your bump is really cute! You're going to look adorable once you really start to show!" Hanna said excited.

"I don't know if I can handle being bigger. I might have to be rolled through the hallways at school."

"That's a very generous dad," Spencer said getting back on topic.

"Yeah. He wants us to have something until we're settled."

"Wow, his dad must be making up for lost time," Emily said shocked.

"Yeah, I hope his dad doesn't disappear again. It really hurt him the first time."

"Not if he wants to see his grandchild," Hanna said in her 'he better or else' tone.

"I think if he's here now, he's planning to be there for the long run."

"My dad was supposed to do that. Look what happened!" Hanna was almost in tears. Her parents had just gotten a divorce and her dad was already seeing someone else.

"Maybe he'll come back," Emily said being optimistic.

"Yeah, well, if he's gone, he better stay gone."

"What about your dad, Aria? Has he come around to being a grandparent?" Spencer asked.

I could feel the anger rising within me, "No. I wouldn't be surprised if he never does. God, I feel like no matter how long from now we are from all of this he won't let it go. I get that he's pissed, but I feel like he's punishing me when I've done nothing but punish myself this whole time." The girls huddled around me and gave me a hug. Even though I still felt some pain when I talked about my dad, it felt great to get my feelings off my chest.

"Aria, it's not your fault. I've told you this," Spencer reminded me.

"I know. I know. I just can't help but feel that way from time to time."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that we help you move past it," Hanna said. I smiled.

"So, when are you and Ezra supposed to be moving into your apartment?" Emily asked changing topics.

"At the beginning of next month. We wanted to get settled before Ezra started classes."

Hanna was jumping up and down on the bed, "Can we help pick out your furniture and what not?"

"We picked that out already. Ezra's dad is buying us a chocolate leather furniture set for the living room. I do need help with the nursery. I want to find out if we're having a girl or a boy before I get working on that." Hanna squealed. The excitement my friends gave me out weighed the negativity. If I couldn't count on anyone or anything else, at least I had them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I wanted something lighter after Byron and Aria's argument.**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	12. Another Bonus Half Chapter!

**A/N: I wanted to explore Aria's private thoughts. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10.5**

**Aria's POV**

I sat on my bed rubbing my growing stomach. Ever since Dad and I got feelings of remorse and guilt have set in heavily. I ruined everyone's life and now I'm paying for it. Ezra is stuck going to a college because he has to be a parent.

My parents are at odds with each other because they both have two different viewpoints as what to do with me.

Mike got into a fight with one of the guys on his lacrosse team because they heard that I was pregnant.

Emily's mom has been giving her lectures about abstinence. Hanna's mom has been asking about hers and Sean's sex life. Spencer has been the only one who's parents haven't said anything.

Since I've started , the whispers and looks I've been getting have made me barely go outside. I should be happy, I have support and Ezra's willing to stay. But every time I face negativity, I feel like I want to break down and cry.

I wipe a stray tear from my cheek. I hated feeling this way. What makes it worse is that my child will probably come home crying because some mod made fun of them for being conceived out of wedlock.

I began to cry harder with that thought. I didn't want my child to have to suffer. I want them to have a life where they feel free to be themselves and not be judged. Hell, I wanted that too. I would think people would be happy that I was being responsible and taking care of my child. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. At least not now anyway.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but it was something that popped into my head last night. I hope you like it! :)**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: I can't believe I'm already close to 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! :D I'm tired of writing this disclaimer, but I should probably do it: I don't own PLL or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Aria's POV**

It was moving day. As of tonight I was going to be in my new apartment with Ezra. I could feel the excitement running through my veins. The girls were going to be over in a little bit to help me pack. The disadvantage of being pregnant was being somewhat helpless. Thankfully no one made me feel that way.

Mom knocked on the door. I turned to see her looking at me with the same look she had when I went off to my first days of elementary, middle, and high school.

"I'll only be ten minutes away," I tried to reassure her.

She wiped a tear from her eye, "I know. It's still hard to know that you're already at that stage where you're leaving." I went over and gave her a hug.

"This will still be my room. If I ever needed to, I'd come back. But at least Ezra and I will be able to have him or her," I rubbed my now even bigger bump, "in one place."

"I know. And I'm glad you guys can do that. At least that's one thing I'm not concerned about."

A hint of sadness came over me, "Do you think that Dad will ever come around?"

She stroked my hair, "Eventually. Your father still needs to come to terms with everything. It's still very hard for him. It's not reason for him to treat you the way he's been treating you."

A stray tear fell, "I just want him to not hate me."

She was taken aback by my statement, "He doesn't hate you. He just hates the situation. It pains him. I know it's not as much as it does you, but it still pains him. He'll get over it one day." I gave her a hug. I knew she was right. Mom was always right.

"Thanks, Mom."

She smiled, "You're welcome. Let me help you until the girls get here."

"Okay, thanks."

The girls came over around noon. Within in an hour all of my books, some of my clothes, and other personal effects that I wanted to take with me were packed. Spencer and Emily were helping to get more of my clothes organized and boxed while Hanna laid on my bed.

"You do realize that we're all working, right?" Spencer said as she looked over at Hanna.

"I'm working too!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Doing what?" Emily asked.

"I'm supervising!"

"Shouldn't I be the one 'supervising'?" I asked motioning to my stomach.

"But you looked so content working, so I'd figure I would supervise." Spencer took an empty box and placed it in front of her.

"Now you're helping with packing. Aria should be resting." Hanna groaned before getting up and helping Emily with the closet. I sat on the bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Spence. I really needed the rest."

* * *

By the time Ezra showed up at five-thirty everything I planned on taking was packed. His eye grew extremely wide.

"You're taking all that with you?"

I giggled,"Only the stuff in the boxes. The rest is staying here. What about all your stuff?"

"It's already in the apartment. Me and Mike will load up the truck."

I had a questioning look on my face, "Truck?"

"I rented one. I'm going to return it tomorrow after we shop for the nursery."

"After we find out if we're having a boy or a girl. I don't want to buy a bunch of stuff just to have to return it."

"Okay. After we find out, we'll get everything that we'll need." I went over and kissed him.

"Thank you. Oh, Hanna wants to come that day. She would be disappointed if she doesn't get to help pick out the things for the nursery." He laughed as he took a box.

Before long all the boxes were in the truck. Mom stood at the door. Mom looked like she was going to cry again. I went over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll be coming back as soon as Mike and Ezra are finished. I have to drop him back at home."

She wiped her eyes, "I know. I still can't believe that you're moving out."

"I'll come by and visit. Besides, I don't want to miss Tuesday night dinners." She smiled and gave me another hug. I turned to Mike, "You ready?"

"Yep. Let's do this." He ran to the truck. I gave Mom one last look before heading to the truck myself.

* * *

When I entered I saw the furniture set Ezra's dad gave him. The protective plastic was already taken off. I sat down. God, this was the most comfortable couch I have ever sat on. I probably was exaggerating, but at the moment it felt really good. I watched as Ezra and Mike brought in my stuff.

"Why do you have some many boxes?" Mike asked as he made his 10th trip.

"I'm sorry. I needed my stuff."

"You know you could drive home and get it, right?" When I heard him say the word 'home', I felt odd. Even though I knew it was going to be my home, no matter what, it didn't feel like it. The new apartment felt more like home. What made "home" livable was Mike and Mom. Dad's silence and punishing stare made me glad that I moved out.

An hour later the truck was finally unloaded.

"Ready to go?" I asked Mike.

He sat down next to me, "Yes. I'm starving."

I laughed, "Me too." I grabbed my keys and purse, "alright, let's go."

* * *

I stayed for dinner that night. Mom made her famous, well famous to our family and friends, chicken alfredo and garlic breadsticks.

"This is amazing as always, Mom," Mike said as he devoured his food.

"Yeah, Mom. This is really great."

Mom smiled, "Thank you," she turned to Dad, "Do you like it, Byron?"

"Yeah. Uh huh," he mumbled. There was and awkward silence throughout the rest of dinner.

"I should get going," I said awkwardly. Mike got up from his chair and helped me out of mine.

"Thanks."

I looked at my dad. He didn't look up from his plate.

"Bye, Dad."

He didn't answer. I rushed out as tears started to fall. I walked out and went to my car. Mom ran after me, "Aria!"

"He hates me. I get it."

She sighed. she didn't know what to say. On some deep subconscious level, she knew I was right.

"Despite his feelings, this is still your home. Yours and the baby." She rubbed my stomach. I smiled slightly.

"I know. I just wish..."

"I know. I know." She pulled me into a hug, "You should come back inside for a bit. I was going to pack you some food for you two to have until you get everything set up." I smiled even more as I followed her back in.

* * *

I came back to the apartment later that night. Ezra was asleep on the couch. I put the food in the in fridge before going over to give him a kiss. His eyes flickered open.

"Hey," I said with a smile. He sat up quickly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey. You were at your parents' for a long time."

"I stayed for dinner." He patted on the couch. I sat next to him.

"How'd that go?"

"It was okay. My dad, once again, made things awkward." He pulled me in close, rubbing the side of my right arm.

"I'm sorry. He'll come around."

"What if he doesn't?"

He sighed, "I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter is going to be a big one (and a longer one, we'll see). Please review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm loving everyone's responses! Thank you! :) This is going to be one hell of a chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Byron's POV**

I can't believe Slow let Aria move in with Ezra. They'll probably just use it as some excuse to go around and have sex. They'll probably have another child before she graduates. If she can even make it through junior year.

I looked at a photo I had on my desk. It was a family photo we took last year. Aria looked so happy. You could tell she was genuinely happy. Every time I look at her now, she seems sad.

It dawned on me. Wasn't Ezra 18 when he and Aria had sex? That'd make what he did to her rape. I liked him. But he knocked up my daughter. I wonder what the police would say about a sexual relationship between a 16 and 18 year old?

I grabbed my keys and went towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ella demanded to know.

"To the police station. What Ezra did to her is illegal!"

She put her hands on her hip, "And how is it illegal?"

"He was 18, Ella. 18! You know that's illegal!"

"He was 17, Byron. I hate this as much as any parent should, but I'm not going to charge anyone with a crime! You know that would just about _**kill**_Aria."

"Don't know you think that the life she's going to live will do the same thing?"

"Our daughter was raped, Ella! Raped!"

"He was 17! That's not rape! Besides the age of consent here is 16."

"Consent my ass! She is a minor!"

"So was he! When are you going to come to your senses and realize that you can't stop this. _**Aria is having a baby!**_"

When Ella emphasized that last phrase, it angered me. I grabbed my coat and stormed out of the house. I was going to stop this one way or another.

I parked in front of the Rosewood Police Station. I quickly got out of my car and went inside. There was a woman at the reception desk.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I'd like to report a crime."

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Aria had already went to bed. I was on the couch watching whatever was on television. I heard a banging on the door.I quickly got up to answer it. The banging came again.

"Who's at the door?" Aria asked sleepily. I shrugged as I went to open the door after the third set of banging. I quickly opened the door. In front of me stood two officers.

"Are you Ezra Fitz?"

I swallowed hard, "Yes I am."

"Turn around please," the first officer instructed me. I did as I was told.

"You're under arrest."

Aria ran up to the door, "What for He didn't do anything!"

"You must be Aria Montgomery. We're going to need you to come with us too." I was escorted by the first officer. Aria must have been escorted by the second officer.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I sat in the waiting area of the station. I was texting Spencer as fast as possible. Ezra didn't do anything wrong. I know he didn't.. And if they were falsely holding him, maybe Mrs. Hastings could get him out.

I started to feel some cramping. I haven't felt any since that day at the mall. The same officer that escorted me came over to me.

"Miss Montgomery. We would like to ask you some questions concerning your relationship with Mr. Fitz." I nodded. He helped me up and directed me to an interrogation room.

"Miss Montgomery, how old were you and Mr. Fitz when your relationship became sexual?"

"Don't I have to have a guardian or a lawyer present before I answer any of your questions?"

"We've talked to you father. He has agreed to have you questioned."

"My father?" The cramping was getting worse as I got angrier. I couldn't believe he would stoop so low as to have Ezra charged.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ezra wasn't 18 at the time. He was only 17. It was May 24th when it occurred. His birthday is June 7th."

"Are you telling us the true, young lady? Did he make you promise not to rat him out?"

I was getting more frustrated. The cramping was also getting worse. I started to feel light-headed and dizzy. My vision blurred as my breathing became harder.

"Miss Montgomery?"

I tried to respond but couldn't.

"Miss Montgomery?" The room started fading to black. I saw flickers of light before it went dark altogether.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUTED...**

**A/N: This is kind of short, but when I got the idea, I decided to try it out. I hoped you liked it. Thank you to whoever suggested the idea. It really was a great idea! :) I promise I'll update as soon as possible. Please review! :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: 102 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! :D IT DEFINITELY MADE MY DAY SEEING THAT (sorry for the caps, I got too excited there, lol!)! And now for part 2! :)**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"Are you telling us the truth, young lady? Did he make you promise not to rat him out?"_

_I was getting more frustrated. The cramping was also getting worse. I started to feel light-headed and dizzy. My vision blurred as my breathing became harder._

_"Miss Montgomery?"_

_I tried to respond but couldn't._

_"Miss Montgomery?"_

_ The room started fading to black. I saw flickers of light before it went dark altogether._

* * *

**Chapter 1****3**

**Ezra's POV**

I sat in my cell wondering how long it'd be before I was released. I couldn't believe Mr. Montgomery would have me arrested. I know how much he hates the idea of Aria and I having a baby, but this was extreme.

_**Aria?**_I needed to know where she was. Was she still here?

An officer came up to me."Mr. Fitz? Miss Montgomery had to be transported to the hospital."

My eyes widened, "Is she alright? Is the baby alright? I need to be with her!"

I was desperate to be by her side. She needed me.

"Yeah, your 'need' got you in that cell in the first place."

"Where's my lawyer? You have to give me one," I demanded.

Soon another officer arrived with Spencer's mom.

"Officer, I will be defending Mr. Fitz," Mrs. Hastings said. A huge sigh of relief came over me.

"Have you been questioned?" she asked.

"No ma'am. I haven't."

"Alright. Let's get this straightened out, shall we?"

The officer unlocked the door and escorted me to an interrogation room.

Mrs. Hastings pulled me aside, "Be careful what you say. If they fund what they need to charge you, they will."

I nodded before entering the room and sitting in a wood chair across from another officer. I felt like I was on one of those cop shows where they questioned suspects.

"Mr. Fitz, how old were you when yours and Miss Montgomery's relationship turned sexual?"

"May 24th, sir."

He looked at the file he had pulled up.

"According to this, your birthday is June 7th. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"That would mean that he wasn't 18 at the time of the sexual activity. Besides, even if he was 18 at the time, there still is a 4 year allowance. I think this matter is over," Mrs. Hastings stated.

I looked at the officer with pleading eyes.

"Guess there's no use holding you. We're dropping the charges."

I felt as if I could float in the air.

"Could someone drive me to the hospital? I need to be with Aria."

"I'll drive you," Mrs. Hastings said.

* * *

Mrs. Montgomery was in the waiting room when we got there.

"How is she, Ella?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"Veronica? What are you doing here?"

"Byron pressed charges against Ezra."

Mrs. Montgomery's eyes grew wide,"He did what?"

"He was having them arrest me for statutory rape."

Mrs. Montgomery sat down in the nearest chair available.

Mrs. Hastings sat next to her, "Are you okay, Ella?"

"I will be."

The doctor came over to us."Mrs. Montgomery?"

"How is she? How's the baby?"

"Aria will be fine. She's resting. Her blood pressure was elevated and she was going through an anxiety attack. She'll need to be on bed rest for a month or so. As for the babies..."

My eyes grew wide. _**Did she just say babies?**_

"Babies? How many?" I asked completely taken aback.

"Twins. It's still too early to tell if they're both boys, girls, identical or fraternal."

I nearly fell into a chair. I was going to have not one, _**but two babies.**_

"Can we see her?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes. She's in room 313." I quickly went down the hall until I got to her room. She was sleeping when I stepped inside. I stared at her. Inside her was two babies. I didn't even know how to tell her. Her eyes flickered open.

She looked at me, "Ezra?"

She said my name as if she wasn't sure if she was dreaming. I went **  
**over to her side, "I'm here."

**"**I'm sorry my dad had you arrested. They dropped the charges?"

"It's not your fault. Mrs. Hastings helped prove my case. They had to drop the charges." She smiled weakly. She soon started frowning.

**"**How is the baby?"

**"**They're fine. They're under some stress, but they're fine."

**"**_**They're?**_We're having twins?"

**"**Yeah. We are. The doctor says it's too soon to tell if they're identical or fraternal."

She looked at me in total shock.

**"**How are we going to do this?"

**"**We'll take it one day at a time," I said rubbing her stomach.

* * *

**Ella's POV****  
**I sat in the waiting room thinking. _**How could Byron do this to Aria? To our**_ _**grandchildren?**_ I loved him, but I felt like I didn't know who he was anymore. The Byron I knew would try to protect his family, not hurt them. Because of him, Aria's in the hospital. I knew I had to make a decision. I didn't know what, but it had to be soon. I had a responsibility to protect my children and grandchildren.

I thought about the future. Would he ever accept that Aria was going to be a mother? At times, I thought he would. But after what I heard, I knew that wasn't the case. I didn't want to get a divorce. I didn't see the need. Maybe separation. That would help us to determine if we should continue our marriage or not.

I sighed. I got up and went to Aria's room. When I entered, she and Ezra were asleep. He had pulled up a chair next to her bedside. They were holding hands. If I couldn't keep my marriage alive. At least I knew that Aria would be okay. The thought of what the future would hold didn't make me sad. It made made me happy. I was looking at the future in front of my face.

* * *

I drove home around two that morning. When I got in, Byron was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Wh-wh-where have you been?" He was drunk.

"At the hospital. Aria got really sick over the stunt you pulled with having Ezra arrested."

"He de-de-de-deserved it. He raped my daughter!"

"They let him go, Byron." He stood up. He was pissed.

"WHAT? HOW COULD THEY DO THAT?"

"Because he did nothing wrong, Byron. You put one of our children and our grandchildren in danger tonight! Do you realize that?" He said nothing. He just looked at me, "You're sleeping down here tonight. In the morning I want you packed up and out of here."

"This," he tried to put his foot down but he ended up falling back onto the couch, "is my house! I will stay if I want to!"

"No, you won't. You are a danger to this family. And I can't have that." With that, I went up the stairs. He rambled angrily. I don't know what. But I didn't care either. All I knew was that a changed needed to come soon.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked the update! Byron will come around. I'm taking a vote on whether the twins should be two girls or boys or one of each. Your input means a lot! :D Please review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Voting is still open. I'll let you guys know when I'm planning on closing it. Were you guys just as creeped out as I was afteTuesday's episode? *shivers* Anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh! And thank you to sassymax and a guest reviewer for notation that I uploaded a previous document as this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Aria's POV**

The next morning Mom came back as soon as visiting hour had started. She looked tired. Worn. I'm guessing she didn't sleep well last night.

"Good morning," she greeted me with a tired smile, "how are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm tired," I scrunched up my mouth, "I couldn't sleep really."

I saw her smile turn into a frown, "I'm sorry that your father's behavior has caused you to be here."

"You shouldn't have to apologize for him. _**He's **_the one who filed charges against Ezra."

"Yeah. But, um, I need to tell you something."

I became a little worried. By the look on her face and the sound of her voice, it didn't seem like good news.

"Is everything, okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine," she said in her motherly, reassuring voice, " your father and I are separating. At least for now." My jaw dropped to the ground, "When did this happen?"

"Last night. For right now, we're still married. We just won't be living in the same house."

"Does Mike know?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. I'll tell him tonight. Did you need anything?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Not at the moment. Your company would be nice."

She smiled and pulled up a chair next to me. Soon the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Aria. How are you?"

I sighed, "Tired."

"How about the pain?"

"It's gone for the most part. I still have some from time to time, but nothing like when I was admitted."

"That's good. We're going to keep you here one more night and then we'll release you."

"Am I still going to be on bed rest?"

"Yes. It's a precautionary measure. It'll only be for a month, at the moment. If you're stress levels stay down, then we can look at taking you off it earlier."

"I have a question," Mom stated, "how come it wasn't detected earlier that she was carrying twins?"

"It happens sometimes that women have one twin "missing" in sonograms. But I found out when blood tests were administered and found extra levels of HGC and AFP."

"But they are both fine, right?" I asked double checking.

"Yes. There's no sign of any true distress. Make an appointment with your OB/GYN for a follow up. I'll give you a copy of the records from this visit so she'll be up-to-date on everything that we've been doing."

"Thank you, doctor," Mom said.

"If anything changes while you're still here, get the nurse. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Mom stayed with me until the girls came around one.

"Aria! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Hanna came in saying.

"Actually, I have something to tell you guys."

"It's good news, right?" Emily asked concerned.

"Yeah, it is."

"What is it? What is it?" Hanna asked excitedly.

I laughed, "Ezra and I are having twins!" They're mouths dropped.

"Wow, someone's fertile," Spencer said, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" Emily asked.

I sighed, I'm not sure. But I have my mom, Ezra, and you guys."

"I don't mid baby-sitting!" Hanna said.

"What happens if they have a dirty diaper?" Spencer asked amusingly.

A disgusted expression appeared on Hanna's face, "Ewh! I never thought of that."

"Have you guys heard from Ali?"

"She's in California. Apparently her family is moving there. They got some relatives there so she'll be there," Emily said disappointed.

"Wait, what? When did this happen?"

"The day you moved into your apartment. I saw her and Mrs. DiLaurentis get into the car after putting in a ton of luggage. I went over and that's when she told me," Emily stated.

I was confused. Ali never said anything about California.

"I wonder why she hadn't said anything before."

"Yeah, but you know Ali, she likes keeping secrets and getting others to tell her their secrets," Spencer said.

"I'd thought she would at least say goodbye."

"Yeah. When I asked her, she almost didn't want to tell me."

"How'd everything go with Ezra last night?" Spencer asked.

I smiled, "Great, thanks to your mom. She really helped him out a lot."

"How come your dad pressed charges?" Emily asked.

"Because he's an ass," Hanna explained.

"It amazes me how tactful you aren't at times," Spencer told her.

"What? I'm being truthful. What kind of father would have the father of his grandchildren arrested?"

Hanna said defending herself.

"One who hates the idea of his 16 year old daughter being pregnant," I said somewhat angrily.

"Is that how you ended up here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. They came to the apartment and took Ezra away. They took me to the station and asked me a bunch of questions. I got so worked up that I started cramping and eventually passed out."

"We're glad you're okay," Emily said.

"Yeah. I hope my mom will be."

They looked at me confused.

"Why, what happened?" Spencer asked.

"My parents are separating. They're not getting a divorce, but they'll be living in two separate places."

"Wow, I hope things work out," Emily said.

"Me too."

"Yeah, I'm glad that you two are okay too!" Hanna said rubbing my bump.

I laughed, "I'm glad they're okay too."

"So, when do you get out?" Spencer asked.

"Tomorrow. Hopefully."

"Hey, at least you'll be free of green jell-o and white walls," Hanna said trying to be optimistic.

I sighed thinking of the relief it will be once I got home, "Yeah. It's better to be on bed rest there than here."

"They put you on bed rest?"

"Yeah. For a month. If I get any more stressed out, then it might be for the duration of my pregnancy."

"What about school?" Emily asked.

"My mom's supposed to have a meeting with the principal next week."

"Hopefully you won't have to be out of a lot of the school year," Spencer said.

"Yeah. I don't want to send all year being restricted to my bed."

* * *

I went home the next day. Ezra and I arrived back home shortly before lunch. He opened the car door and swooped me out of the car. I laughed as he carried me into our building and up the stairs. Once we got to our apartment he stopped in front of the door.

"You tired?" I asked sympathetically.

"No. I was just thinking. I'm about to carry you over the threshold. It's almost like we just got married."

I smiled as I kissed him. The idea of being Mrs. Aria Fitz seemed appealing to me.

"I like the idea of that."

He smiled, "Me too. Maybe it'll happen soon." I kissed him again. He unlocked the front door and stepped in. We were home, finally.

* * *

**A/N: That took forever. I'm sorry about that. I'm thinking of exploring the moment Emily and Ali talked about her moving away. We'll see though. :) Hoped you enjoyed this. Please review! **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	17. Ali's Goodbye Bonus Chapter

**A/N: To those who got excited for the last chapter and were disappointed this morning, I'm sorry. But I fixed my mistake and now will offer this bonus as an apology. :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14.5**

**Emily's POV**

I sat in my room looking at the swim practice schedule coach emailed to the team. I turned when my mom knocked on my door.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes," she said as she entered.

"Thanks." She came over to my desk.

"Is that the new schedule for this upcoming season?"

"Yep. I got practice starting Monday."

"Ready for the new season?"

"Yeah. I enjoyed having a break, but I don't want to be away for too long." The sound of a truck backing up caught our attention. I looked out of the window to see a moving truck in the DiLaurentises' driveway.

"The DiLaurentises are moving," I said completely shocked.

"They are?" My mom said as she went to look out the window.

"Didn't Alison tell you anything about this? You guys usually share everything."

"No. She didn't."

"You should go say goodbye." I nodded as I walked out of my room, down the stairs and out the front door. I jogged the short distance to her house. Ali and Mrs. DiLaurentis were getting into the car when I reached her front lawn.

"Ali! Ali!" She stopped and looked at me. She said something quick to her mom before coming over to me.

"Hey Em," she said her usual flirty manner. She knew I liked her, and she kept teasing me constantly.

"You're moving?" I asked trying to hide my over abundance of disappointment.

"Yeah. My dad's job wants him in California."

"So, I guess this is goodbye?"

"For now. Who knows, I may pop up back in Rosewood." She gave me that smile that made me melt on inside.

"Do the other girls know you're leaving?"

"No. I kind of wanted to just leave quietly. I like being mysterious like that."

I shrugged, trying not to freak out, "Okay. I'll tell them after you're gone." She flashed me her 'thank you' smiles before going to her parents' car. I watched as they pulled out and went down the street. I stopped watching when they disappeared around the corner.

As much as I wanted to cry, I knew I couldn't. My mom would keep asking until I said something and that was the last thing I wanted. I pulled out my phone and created a joint text for Hanna and Spencer:

_Ali's moving to Cali._

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't as drama filled or anything. But I hope you enjoyed this tidbit. I'm about to start working on chapter 15 and new Sparia fic. I don't know all the particulars yet, but I'll keep you updated! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm working on a Sparia fic that will be posted shortly. :) I'd appreciate it if you checked it out. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Ezra's POV**

Before I knew it, school had started. Thankfully I had late classes, so I was able to get some sleep. I've been upset and worried about Aria ever since she got back home from the hospital. It broke my heart that I could go out and do whatever I pleased, while she was stuck in bed all day. Thankfully, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily or Mrs. Montgomery and Mike were able to keep her company when I had errands to run.

I came back to the apartment around ten the first night of classes. I was beat. I had two introductory English courses that were intense and long. Since I was in the honors college, I had to take these classes.

"Ezra?" Aria called from the bedroom.

"Yes?"

"I was just seeing if it was you." I went to the bedroom. I frowned as I watched her lying on the bed. As soon as I saw her smile, that all disappeared.

"You okay? How long have you been here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've only been alone for ten minutes. My mom went to go get me something to eat." She patted on the empty space on the bed. I sat down beside her.

"How was your first day as a college boy?"

I smiled, "It was good. Tiring. The honors classes are killers, though."

"I'm glad you're liking college so far."

"Yeah, until I get a lot of work at once, then not so much." She laughed. That's one thing I loved about her. She made the best out of a bad situation. She tried not to dwell on the negative.

"So, how was your day? Well, the part you spent without me."

"It was good. The girls came over until my mom shooed them out. Then it was me and mom until she went to get me food. She should be back soon."

"Where'd she go?"

"To Hollis Bar and Grill. I was craving a cheeseburger." I rubbed her stomach and smiled. This was one thing I looked forward to every day. Coming home to her and the babies, well unborn babies, filled me with so much happiness.

Soon the front door opened.

"Hello?" I heard Mrs. Montgomery say.

"I'll be back," I said as I kissed her on the forehead. I went out into the living room/kitchen.

"Oh! Hi, Ezra," she greeted me.

"Hello Mrs. Montgomery."

"How was your first day of college?"

"It was good. A lot of work and information, but good." She smiled as she took out the food and placed it on a plate.

"Is Aria sleeping?"

"No, she's awake."

"Oh! I got you a burger too. I'm guessing being in class for the evening must have made you hungry.

"Yeah, it did. Thank you. I appreciate it." She smiled as she took Aria her plate.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

The next morning I had a doctor's appointment. Even though I was wishing again all hope, I hoped Dr. Wilson would find a reason for me to be released from bed rest. Ezra walked into the bedroom and picked me up.

I loved being in his arms. I always felt like I couldn't be harmed. I looked at him and smiled. He was my knight.

As soon as we got to Dr. Wilson's office, I was taken back to be seen.

"Aria, how are you? Have you been keeping your stress levels down?"

"I'm doing a lot better. I'm tired of laying in bed all day."

"Well, let's see how the babies are doing. If I feel comfortable, I'll ease up a little on the bed rest."

A huge smile came over my face. It was everyone's dream to be able to lay in bed all day and do nothing, it became my nightmare as soon as I had been in bed for a week. Soon I was looking at my twins on the screen. I started to cry tears of joy. I felt like the happiest person alive. Right in front of me were my babies. Ezra looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm just so happy right now. They're amazing." I kept staring as more tears came down my face. He kissed me on my forehead.

"From what I'm seeing," Dr. Wilson said as she moved the transducer around, "the babies are doing fine. There are not signs of distress. For now, you can get up and walk around your apartment. I don't want you to add too much stress to yourself and the babies." I became even happier after she'd said that.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I kept looking in awe as I saw the twins. I still couldn't believe I helped to create them. Even though I didn't know much about them, all I needed to know was that _**I was their father**_. I loved them, just as I do their mom. I couldn't think what my life would be like without them and Aria. Sure I was young, but in a lot of ways I changed. _**My family changed me**_. Everything I now was doing or was going to do was for them.

"I'll get you a copy of the sonogram," Dr. Wilson told us before leaving the room. I continued to look at Aria. I smiled as I bent down and kissed her again.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She smiled, "How am I amazing?"

"You gave me the most precious gift in the world."

Her eyes got that glassy look that she always had when she was excited. I kissed her, this time longer than the last. Dr. Wilson cleared her throat, causing us to break apart.

"Here you go," she said as she handed me the sonogram, "I'll see you two in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson,"Aria said after her stomach was cleaned off and I helped her off the examining table.

* * *

Mrs. Montgomery came by the apartment later on.

"How'd the appointment go?" She asked filled with anticipation.

"Dr. Wilson said I can move around in the apartment a little bit, but beyond that, she wants me to stay in bed," Aria explained proudly.

"The babies..."

"They're fine. No signs of stress showed up."

Mrs. Montgomery smiled. Despite what Mr. Montgomery did, it didn't do as much damage as he would have hoped it would have.

I looked at the time on my phone, "I got to head to campus," I said grabbing my books. I gave Aria another kiss on the forehead, "I love you."

She looked at me with the most amazing smile on her face, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long. I've been moving between my old apartment and my parents' house. I finally finished yesterday. Unfortunately, my laptop is going to be sent in to get fixed. But don't worry, I'll find a way to post chapters. :) The Sparia fic should be up by today. I hoped you all enjoyed this. :) Please keeping reading and reviewing! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	19. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is going to be somewhat if a cliff-hanger. I'm warning you now so you can prepare yourself. :) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Aria's POV

It was the first day of Junior year. While the girls were in class, I was on my couch looking at my virtual lessons.

As much ad I enjoyed not having to be in class, I missed being with my friends. I sighed as I clicked out the window on my laptop.

That was one thing I liked about not being in class, I could stop learning when I got tired. Ezra's yawn caused me to jump when he shuffled out of our bedroom.

"Good morning. You're up early," he said sleepily.

"Yeah, I wanted to get started on my work. Today's the first day of school."

"Oh yeah! I forgot." His phone vibrated, "How about I help you get some work done and then we spend the rest of the day being lazy."

I smiled, "I like the sound of that," then reality set in, "Don't you have class tonight?"

"Just got an email saying that campus is closed today because of the their major pipes broke."

I smiled again. There was nothing more that I wanted than to be with Ezra all day.

"I'm hungry," I said rubbing my stomach.

"I'll make you breakfast and then we can get some homework out-of-the-way."

* * *

After we ate and did some work, we sat on the couch watching black and white films.

"It's funny," he started not looking away from the screen, "these films had less advanced technology that we do now and they seem better than some of the stuff that comes out today."

"Yeah, I agree." My text message tone caused both of us to jump. I placed my hand on my chest, "I really should change my ringtone."

I looked to see a message from my mom:

_Mom: How are you holding up?_

I sent her a quick text telling her that I was fine and that Ezra didn't have class. Since it was Tuesday, which **_used to_ _mean_**family dinner night, she was going to cook dinner for herself, Mike, Ezra, and I. We were all going to eat here.

"Mom and Mike are coming over for dinner. She's cooking," I told Ezra.

"Tuesday night dinner?" He asked.

"Yep. She said she's making us something special. She wouldn't say what."

"Whatever it is, it'll be really good. Your mom's amazing with cooking."

* * *

Around 7, Mom and Mike showed up.

"Hey, sis," Mike said as he came over to the couch and hugged me. I hadn't been able to see him as much as I wanted to since the whole mess with my dad happened.

"Hey, Mike. How's Lacrosse?"

He smiled, "It's been a really good season."

"Hopefully, I'll be able to make it to one of your games."

He smiled, "Hopefully."

"We can ask Dr. Wilson at our next appointment," Ezra mentioned.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Awesome! How are my nieces or nephews or niece and nephew?"

I laughed, "They're fine. We get to find out their genders on the 20th."

"Do you want to know?" Mom asked joining the conversation.

"Yeah, I want to decorate the nursery that'll make both of them feel included."

"If you want, I can help," Mom offered.

"Yeah. Hanna will be coming along. She's set on decorating."

Mom laughed, "Okay."

* * *

They stayed until around 9:30. Since it was a school night, Mike had to be home to do homework and Mom had to make sure she had tomorrow's lesson plan finalized.

Ezra and I were laying in bed, cuddling. It was nice to just be in his arms. It was the most peace I felt recently.

"Are you sure you want to know the sexes of the twins?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. I do. I don't think I'll make it through the rest of the pregnancy without knowing," I said laughing.

He smiled, "Yeah, we're definitely finding out."

* * *

Before we knew it, September 20th came. I didn't sleep much the night before. Ezra and I were out the door as soon as we got up and ready. As much as I was anxious to know, I knew I had to keep my calm. The last thing I wanted to do was cause the twins stress.

It took longer than usual for me to be called back.

"Everyone else name was crossed out on the sign in sheet. What's taking them so long?" I whispered to Ezra.

He rubbed my stomach that was just about the size of me before I got pregnant.

"Sweetie, you need to relax. They'll call you back soon."

I sighed, "I know. I know. I just hate the anticipation."

"Me too, but before we know it, we'll know what we're having."

I looked at him strangely and laughed, "You make it sound like we're having dinner."

He laughed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Aria?" The nurse said, breaking up our laugh fest.

Ezra quickly stood and helped me up. We walked back, me nearly stopping all blood flow as I held his hand.

* * *

As soon as everything was set up, I laid on the examination table staring at the blank screen. Ezra held my hand.

"Are you two ready to know the sexes of the twins?" Dr. Wilson asked when she entered.

We looked at each other.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: I know. I'm evil for having a cliff-hanger. I promise I will work as hard as I can to get you the rest. I want to plan that moment a little more. AND there will be a bigger surprise! :D Oh! Also, if you want to get your last minute vote in for the twins' genders, by all means, do so. :D Please keeping reading and reviewing! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	20. Chapter 17

**A/N: Voting is now officially closed. :) You ready?**

* * *

_**Last Time...**_

_**"Are you two ready to know the sexes of the twins?" Dr. Wilson asked when she entered.**_

_**We looked at each other.**_

_**"Yes."**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Ezra's POV**

"Okay, let's take a look."

I held Aria's hand tightly. _**This was one of the biggest moment that would change our**_** _lives._ **We watched as the image on the screen moved around. Once it settled, I saw the twins. I couldn't make much out. They just seemed to blend with each other.

"Instead of telling us out loud, could you give us the sonogram? We want to find out with our friends and family," I requested.

"Of course."

She looked at the images that came on the screen.

"Well, they are healthy and are developing normally."

"That's great! We had a request to make," Aria said.

"Okay."

"My brother plays lacrosse and wanted me at one of his games. I know I don't want to add stress, but is there any way to make that happen?"

"We offer mobility services. I can set up something for you."

Aria smiled. Tears of joy came down her face. Even though she wouldn't be able to move around much, the fact she was going to Mike's game meant the world to her.

* * *

On the way home we called everyone and told them to meet us at the Montgomery house. Mrs. Montgomery was going to make a huge dinner. Spencer, Emily and Hanna were definitely coming. Hanna would have gone with us to our appointment this morning if she could. My mom was coming. Her and I haven't really talked, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to know if she should buy little dresses or suits. Since my dad was in New York, we told him on the phone.

Mr. Montgomery was going to be there too. We were nervous, but we knew we couldn't let that stop us.

* * *

Dinner time came quickly. Spencer, Hanna and, Emily came first.

"You have to tell me?" Hanna said to Aria as soon as she walked into the door.

"Han! You can wait like everyone else," Emily told her.

"I'll know when we tell you," Aria said.

"Wait! So you don't know?" Hanna asked flabbergasted.

"We had the doctor give us the sonogram. It's in an envelope."

Soon my mother walked in along with,

"Wes? What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

"Today. I'm staying with Mom for a bit. I have an internship in Philly," he looked at Aria, "Wow, you're pretty big."

"She's pregnant with twins. They need a lot of room," I told him smacking him over the head. I loved my brother, but he can be insensitive sometimes.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Ezra escorted his mom and brother to the living room. Mom came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Your father's going to be home soon."

"Yeah, I know," I said quietly.

"It'll be fine. We'll just take it one step at a time," she assured me flashing a smile. Just as soon as she left to go back to the kitchen, the door opened again. And in stepped my father.

"Hello, Aria," he said visibly awkward.

"Hi."

"Can I talk to you and Ezra for a moment?"

I shrugged, "I guess. Let me go get him."

I walked into the living room to find Ezra talking to his brother."

"Excuse me," I said as I tapped Ezra on the shoulder.

"What's up?"

"My dad's here. He wants to talk to us."

Ezra's eyes grew wide. He was just as fearful as I was.

"I don't know. But we should get this over with."

"Okay," he turns to Wes, "I'll be back." He places his hand in mine as we walked out the living room and followed my father outside.

* * *

"I know I haven't been supportive of you two since I found out about this pregnancy. I know I can't ask you to pretend like everything's been fine, but I would like to ask you to forgive me. After that night that I tried to have Ezra charged with rape and you were in the hospital, it hit me that I had been so selfish. Once your mother kicked me out, it really hurt. And she was right, I was a danger to my family. If you don't, I understand."

I looked at Ezra, and he looked at me. We both had been angry since that incident. Me more so that I was restricted to being in bed.

"How do we know you won't try to pull another stunt like that? Or something bigger for that matter," I asked defensively.

"We'll have to take it step by step. If it takes 10 years to repair everything, then so be it. I just want you to not hate me. Or have my grandchildren hate me."

"Dad, I wouldn't do that, but what you did really, really hurt."

"I know, and I can't take it back. I'm trying to move forward. Are you two willing?"

"What about Mom?"

"We're working things out."

I turned to Ezra, "What do you think?"

He sighed, "We'll have to take it step by step. That's the only thing we can do."

* * *

Dinner went smoothly. There were no arguments or disruptions. We all just ate and talked. Once everyone had finished eating and the dishes collected Hanna turned to me,

"Well? Are you guys going to tell us?"

"Hanna!" Spencer and Emily said. I laughed.

"Yes, Hanna, we'll tell you all now."

I took the envelope out of my purse. Ezra stood next to me and opened it. We both gasped and tears started to form in my eyes.

"Well?" Hanna asked impatiently.

"We're having a girl..."

"OMG!" Hanna exclaimed.

"And what else?" Wes asked.

"And a boy!" Ezra said excitedly.

Everyone in the room started screaming, hugging and hi-fiving each other

"Do you have names yet?" Mrs. Fitz asked.

"Yes, but we're planning on keeping it a surprise," I said smiling as wide as I could.

* * *

After we got back to the apartment, Hanna called me talking about nursery ideas. She had already started research as soon as she got home. An hour later, I got off the phone.

"When should we expect Hanna to start decorating?" Ezra asked laughing.

"Probably tomorrow. If she could, tonight." We both laughed for a good while. I gasped when I felt as if I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Is everything okay?" Ezra asked.

"I, I think the babies just kicked." His eyes grew wide. He placed his hand on my stomach. I felt the "butterflies" again.

"Oh my God! I felt them kick!"

He brought me close and kissed me. The more excited we got, the harder they kicked.

"Wow! They're really moving!"

He bent down towards my stomach, "Hi, I'm your daddy."

I laughed. I loved it when Ezra was in daddy mode.

"I didn't know I could be _**this** _happy!"

"Me either."

"I love you, Aria."

"I love you too, Ezra."

* * *

**A/N: So, there you go! :D See, I wasn't too mean. Lol! Please keep reading and reviewing! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	21. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hanna's going to get her wish this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I woke up to loud banging on our front door.

"Could you get that?" I asked sleepily.

He grumbled as he got out of bed. A few moments later, he and Hanna walked into the bedroom.

"Han? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

She pulled out her phone, "7:30."

I looked at her completely baffled. Hanna wasn't a morning person. Unless there was a sale or something extremely important to her, she preferred to stay in bed.

"What are you doing up this early on a Saturday?"

"We have to give stuff for the nursery!"

"I can't walk around, remember?" I reminded her. She looked at me with a devilish smile, "Don't worry. I got that all figured out."

* * *

With Ezra's help. I was able to get ready. He carried me down the stairs. When we arrived to the front of the building, there was Spencer and Emily, who was holding onto the handles of a wheelchair.

"Han got you two up?" I asked them. They nodded before yawning.

"We wanted to help keep her from driving you crazy," Emily said jokingly.

Hanna stuck her tongue out at her. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We should get going," Spencer said taking charge as usual. Ezra placed me in the wheelchair which was lifted into the rented car.

"How did you guys get this?"

"Well, after we found a way to get you mobile, we called them up and they allowed us to rent it from them. With Spencer's help, of course," Hanna said as she slightly nudged Spencer. I gave Ezra a kiss goodbye before the car door closed and we drove off.

* * *

We arrived at Babies R Us by the time they opened. Hanna went running inside while the rest of us struggled to keep up.

"OMG! This is _**so**_ cute!" Hanna exclaimed as she ran to the baby girl clothes, "Aria! You **_have _**to get this!"

"Han! We're here _**for **_Aria. She gets to decide what to get," Spencer stated.

Hanna's head fell down to the ground.

"Han! You can still give suggestions," I said in hope to alleviate some of her disappointment.

"Okay!" She said excitedly before running off to bedding.

* * *

Two hours later, we had a bunch of clothes, some toys and bottles.

"We should look at cribs," Emily suggested.

"Yeah, I want the babies to have somewhere to sleep," I stated rubbing my stomach. The twins kicked in agreement.

"The twins agree," I said tracing their movements with my hand.

Hanna's eyes grew wide, "They're kicking?!"

"Yeah, they're very active right now. Do you want to feel?" Without hesitation Hanna placed her hand where mine was. She gasped once she felt them moving.

"OMG! This is _**so**_cool! You guys should feel this!" One by one Spencer and Emily took turns placing their hands on my stomach.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Emily said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it is. What does it feel like?" Spencer asked.

"At first, it felt like butterflies. Now, it kind of feels like they're running around in there."

* * *

Another couple of hours later, we left with almost everything, except for a stroller. I wanted Ezra there for that.

By the time we got back to the apartment, my mom was making lunch.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"The girls told me about he plan to get the stuff for the nursery. So, I figured I'd help you get all the stuff in and make you some food. You're probably hungry by now."

I smiled, "Starving."

"Great, it'll be done in five minutes."

* * *

After lunch we got all the stuff into the empty bedroom. Thankfully, management didn't care if we decorated. An elaborate plan for what the nursery was going to look like was developed.

"We could come by on the weekends and work as much as possible," Emily said.

"Yeah, and Ezra can help the days he's available," I chimed in. I looked at the time on the microwave.

"I got to get to Mike's lacrosse game."

"We got you covered," Hanna said smiling.

* * *

We made it just as the game was starting. I saw Mike in position with all the other players. Despite Mike's constant talk about his games, I never really paid attention to what goes on. Every time I saw Mike or one of his teammates score a goal, I cheered. For those 2 1/2 hours I felt like all the other students at Rosewood High. I wasn't worried about my pregnancy or stressing out that something else would go wrong. Sure, ever since my dad came and apologized to Ezra and I things have been easier. But the happiness I felt supporting Mike and being able to enjoy my pregnancy was indescribable.

Rosewood won with Mike scoring the winning goal. He had been so focused on the game that he didn't know I was there. After his teammates congratulated him, he ran over to me.

"You came!" he said excitedly. The look on his face was one I hadn't seen in awhile. He bent down and hugged me as tight as he could.

"Yeah, I told you I'd make it happen."

He rubbed my stomach, "Did you two enjoy the game?"

I laughed, "I think they're asleep."

He pretended to look disappointed, "Are you coming home for dinner?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Would you mind taking me to the car?"

"Not at all."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short. But, I think the next couple of chapter will be longer. :) I hope you all enjoyed this! :D Please continue to read and review! **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	22. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you everyone for getting this story to 150+ reviews! It really means a lot to me. :) And also thank you for your continuous support! This chapter is going to be interesting. Why, you ask. I'll give you two names: Ezra and Byron. ;) You ready?**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Ezra's POV**

Since we knew that Aria could go into labor early, the nursery needed to be finished. Besides having all the necessary tools and items needed, all of it was in their original boxes and containers. The task of building a bedroom for my children excited me. Of course I was new to this and had no knowledge in where to begin. Then enters in Mr. Montgomery. Even though things have calmed down between us, there was still obvious tension. I was feeling plenty of it the night before we planned on starting work.

"It'll be fine, Ezra," Aria said trying to comfort me. I sighed frustrated as I climbed into bed.

"I'm not so sure about that. Yeah, he apologized, but the man tried to have me put on the registered sex offenders' list."

She brought my face close to hers. I could see the comforting smile that had developed, "It will be fine," she kisses me gently, "my dad's not **_that_ **powerful."

I sighed again. I believed her, but the past was hard to get rid of.

"Besides, Mike will be there and so will I. And if he wants to see his grandchildren, he's going to have to get over me being sixteen and pregnant."

I kissed her forehead. She was right. The twins weren't just his grandchildren, they were _**my children**_.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I looked at my phone, "I better get to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

* * *

Mr. Montgomery and Mike came over at 7 that following morning. After a quick breakfast, courtesy of Mrs. Montgomery, we got right to work. First thing's first, we put together the cribs.

"Could you hand me that screw?" Mr. Montgomery asked, his back turned to me.

"Which one, sir?"

He sighed "silently" as he stopped from putting together the changing table part of the crib and walked over to where I was with the various parts.

"The one that we just used a minute ago."

I looked at the the various bags, each of them labeled with a letter of the alphabet. I picked up two bags, one labeled 'E', the other 'G'.

"E or G?" I asked raising one of the bags slightly after saying each letter.

"G," he answered back very matter-of-factly.

I handed him one of the screws. Just as I was going to put it back, I dropped both bags, all the screws going everywhere.

"Shit!" I said slightly louder than I anticipated.

Mike ran over to help me. Quickly we picked up all the screws and put them in their correct bags, or at least we hoped so.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

As the day wore on, I managed to knock over, misplace and mix up things. I was usually good with following directions, but my nerves were getting the best of me.

"Lunch is ready," Aria called out to us.

"Thank God," I said silently as I walked out of the room.

* * *

Mike and Mr. Montgomery ate in the living room as I ate with Aria in the bedroom.

"How's the nursery coming along?" She asked with a smile.

I sighed, "It's great, as long as I don't touch anything."

She rubbed my back, "Awh, I'm sorry. Did my dad yell at you?"

"No, he decided to be more "subtle" than that and grunt, sigh and give me looks that are just his "normal" facial expressions."

She sighed, "I hate when he does that. Every time he's mad, he tries to show how much he has moved on without actually doing so. Do you need me to talk to him?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Time to go back to work," Mr. Montgomery called out.

I gave Aria a quick kiss before heading back to work. As I walked out the door, she have me a sympathetic look.

* * *

By 4 that afternoon, Mrs. Montgomery came and picked up Mike. He was going to stay the night at a friend's house, which left the other two of us alone with each other. At this point we had both cribs built. And a general plan on how everything was going to go once, all the painting was done.

"I think this is enough for one night," Mr. Montgomery said with a tired sigh. I couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Next Saturday?" I asked to confirm.

"Yep, next Saturday."

* * *

Before I knew it, next Saturday came. During the week we had some of the artists that Mrs. Montgomery knew painting the nursery. Aria had come up with the idea of having The Hatter's tea party along with the rabbit's hole recreated as a mural. They started on Monday and finished by Friday. To help the drying/airing out process, we had the windows open, when the weather permitted and fans running.

On Saturday we were focusing on putting what we had together in its place. We started with the cribs. We had to position them a certain way so they would fit in with the mural. Unfortunately for me, Mrs. Montgomery had taken Aria back to their house and Mike was away at a game.

"A little to the left," Mr. Montgomery instructed.

I picked up my end of the crib and moved it slightly to the left.

He sighed in frustration, "That's a little _**too much **_to the left."

I sighed as I moved the crib a little to the right.

"Better?"

"It'll do."

* * *

After both cribs were situated, we worked on shelving. We wanted the walls to be painted before we placed it. Thankfully the places where we planned on having furniture they made sure the mural went around those areas.

"Do you know how to work an electric drill?"

"No, sir."

He sighed again. Even though he wasn't saying it out loud, he was definitely frustrated with me. I got tired of all the "subtle" ways he showed his frustration.

"With all due respect, Mr. Montgomery," I said, "but I seem to notice that you're annoyed with me."

He looked at me flabbergasted at my statement.

"E-excuse me?"

"You're annoyed with me. Even when you're trying to be subtle about it, I can still see it.

"I'm not annoyed," he said, with another frustrated sigh.

"Yes you are. You try to act like you're not, but you are! I know I got Aria pregnant at 16 but, I can't undo the past."

"What makes you think I'm still upset about that?"

"Your attitude changes every time you step into this apartment. It gets worse every moment you're in here."

He came up to me, barely inches away from my face, "Where do you get the right to talk to me this way?"

"Like I said before, with all due respect."

"You're walking on thin ice right now."

He started to walk back to the shelf.

"I've been walking on thin ice since you found out about Aria's pregnancy. In fact, even after you "apologized" I've been cautious. I don't want to let my guard down in case you decide to put me in jail again."

He turned to me, stunned.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I love Aria. I want nothing more than to be there for her and the twins. _**They are my family**_. They mean _**everything **_to me. Do you really think if I didn't love her that I'd be standing here working on a nursery? Do you think I would have been there every step of the way? In fact, I love her so much that I want her to be my wife. I actually have a ring already for her. If you don't think that's love, I don't know how else to _**prove**_ it to you."

Still unable to speak, he went back to work.

* * *

An hour later we had finished. We were packing up the tools and collecting all of the boxes.

"Look, Ezra. I'm sorry for earlier. You were right, I still have resentment towards this whole situation. You won't understand this now, but if your daughter ever ends up pregnant at 16 you will. When I saw Aria standing in front of me, shaken, terrified of the words she had to say, it hurt me."

"What about the hurt you caused her? You almost took away the twins and me."

He sighed, "I know, and I realize how irresponsible that was on my part. I just couldn't handle her going through anymore pain or suffering."

"Yeah, but instead, you caused it."

"I know. But you're right. The fact you're here right now doing all of this for _**your children, my grandchildren **_means a lot. I'm sorry I haven't been supportive, but I'm glad that Aria has you. If you two want to get married, I won't stop you. I just want Aria and the twins to be happy."

I loosened my tight muscles a little, "I'll make sure of that. I promise."

"Well, in that case, welcome to the family. But, you still should talk to Mrs. Montgomery."

My heart felt light at that moment. Aria and I were already a family, but to actually have her as my wife would make the life I had perfect.

"I'll do that."

He gave me an acknowledging nod before we finished cleaning up.

* * *

**A/N: That was explosive! I hope you enjoyed! :D Please read and review! **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	23. Chapter 20

**A/N: Time to talk to Ella. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Ezra's POV**

In an hour I would be talking to Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery about marrying Aria. Even though initially when I blurted the information out to Mr. Montgomery, I wasn't nervous or anything, I now was terrified. Mr. Montgomery seemed to be open to the idea at the time, but I wonder if he still was after a night's sleep and contemplation.

"You want to watch old movies all day?" Aria asked when I came into the living room/kitchenette area.

"I actually have to meet some people from my class to study for our upcoming test on Tuesday. Since finals are coming up and all, I want to make sure I do well."

"Okay," she said slightly disappointed.

I went over to the couch and bent down in front of her, "I promise I won't be long. And I'll make it up to you."

She smiled, "Okay. I'll hold you to it."

She placed her hand on her stomach, "And so will they."

I laughed as I kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door.

* * *

I arrived at the Montgomery house 20 minutes later. I sat in the car trying to take a deep breath. I needed to remain calm. Whatever they decide to do, I had to accept. I wasn't trying to push my luck too much.

I went up and rang the door bell. Mrs. Montgomery answered soon after.

"Ezra, hi! Come in. Let me take your coat," she said with the friendly disposition she always had.

"Thank you," I said as I took off my coat and handed it to her.

"Byron's in the living room. I'll be right there. Oh! Did you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Uh, water would be good."

She nodded and I headed towards the living room.

When I entered, Mr. Montgomery was reading the Sunday paper.

"Mr. Montgomery?"

He looked up at me, "Hello, Ezra. Have a seat."

I sat on the loveseat across from him.

"Does Mrs. Montgomery know?" I asked quietly in case she didn't.

"I told her you wanted to talk to us about something. I didn't say what."

Before I could respond, Mrs. Montgomery walked into the room. She handed me a glass of water and sat next to Mr. Montgomery.

"Thank you," I said before taking a sip.

"Byron said you had something you wanted to talk to us about."

I cleared my throat took another sip of the cool liquid and placed the glass on a coaster.

"Yes, I wanted to, um, ask something," I said, my voice getting a little squeaky.

I cleared my throat again and took another sip. I looked as they looked at me, silently. Mr. Montgomery gave me a nod to signify for me to continue.

"I wanted to know if I could ask Aria to marry me."

Mrs. Montgomery looked at me in total shock.

"Wow," she started to say, "I wasn't expecting that."

"I know it seems very out of the blue, but I have put thought into it. I actually wanted to wait until Aria was 18, but since we're starting a family, I wanted to ask her before the twins were born. I'm not saying we would get married now, but if we wanted to, I wanted to have your blessing."

"You do know that marriage is a _**huge**_ commitment?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"Yes, I do. I've been thinking about marrying her since we were teenagers. I didn't fully become serious about it until our anniversary."

"What if times get tough? Are you going to stand by her?"

"Haven't I already. With all due respect, things have gotten rough with this pregnancy and I've been there."

"He has a point, Bryon."

"If we give you our permission, you do realize that if you do _**anything **_to hurt Aria, you'll have to deal with us?"

"Yes, I understand. I will not hurt Aria. I'll make sure of that."

We all sat in silence for a few moments. They were trying to grasp the idea of us getting married. I was hoping that they'd say yes.

Mr. Montgomery cleared his throat, "I give you my permission. What about you, Ella?"

"I don't have any objections," she turned to me, "I just want you to know how serious this is."

"I do, Mrs. Montgomery," I said smiling as widely as possible.

"Well, welcome to the family," Mrs. Montgomery said with a warm smile.

We all stood up. Mrs. Montgomery gave me a hug, while Mr. Montgomery gave me a handshake and a pat on the back. Soon, Mike walked in.

"I'm home!" He called out.

"We're in the living room," Mrs. Montgomery told him. He came in, surprised to see me.

"Where's Aria?"

"She's at the apartment. Spencer, Emily and Hanna are there with her. I came to talk to your parents about something."

"What's going on?" His brow furrowed as he came close to me, "You're not leaving Aria, are you?"

Mr. Montgomery gently pulled him back.

"I'm planning on asking Aria to marry me."

His face relaxed and a huge smile came on his face.

"Really?!"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Awesome! I'll have a brother, well, brother-in-law!" he said excitedly.

We all laughed. This was just as happy as when Aria and I moved in together.

"Have you planned on how you're going to ask her?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"Yeah, I have. I wanted to have you all, my parents, Wes, and our friends there. I was thinking we rent out the grill for a couple of hours or go somewhere in Philly."

They smiled.

"I like the idea," Mike said.

Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery nodded in agreement.

"All we have to do is plan this without Aria finding out."

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't as long as my other chapters. I just wanted to focus on this moment. I hope this was a good follow up! Please continue to read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	24. Chapter 21

**A/N: Today's proposal day! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Aria's POV**

It was the week of Christmas. Everyone in Rosewood was busy with their planning and shopping. Since I had finished all of my work early, I had a lot of spare time to relax. I was going to have to considering the twins could be born early. With this spare time, I wanted nothing more than to spend time with Ezra.

"Wanna watch old movies and cuddle? I have _It's A Wonderful Life _on DVD," I plead with a puppy dog face.

He sighed, "As much as I would love to, I have work to do."

I looked at him confused, "Work? School's over for the semester."

"Remember, I told you I signed up for an intersession course."

"Oh, yeah," I sighed, "I forgot."

I slumped down on the couch. He came over and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be done early. After Thursday, I'll be completely yours."

I smiled, "I like the sound of that."

He smiled, "I love you. I gotta get going. I'll call you as soon as I get done."

"I love you, too. See you later."

I sighed once more after he shut the door.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I couldn't wait until Christmas Eve. After that, I would be engaged to the most beautiful, amazing person in the world. Even though proposing seemed simple, I wanted it to be special. I wanted her to look back and be able to tell the twins when they asked. Well, if they _**choose**_ to ask. To pull of the the best proposal in the world, I had to plan and scheme behind her back.

It got harder every time she would ask to spend time with me. Each time I had to lie and say something came up, and see her with a disappointed expression, it nearly killed me. But to see the look on her face when I ask, would be all worth it.

So far the plan was working. I talked to Spencer and asked if she, Hanna, and Emily if they would bring Aria to the Grille.

"Don't worry, we'll get her there," Hanna assured me with a giggly smile.

Her parents and Mike were going to be "busy". My family was going to be there. I had reserved the Grille for a couple of hours.

Mrs. Montgomery's friends, the ones that helped paint the nursery, were going to help decorate and transform the Grille into the tea party that was a mural on the twins' nursery. It may have seemed a little childish, but I know it will mean a lot to her.

The food and the location were set. The decorations were coming along. All I had to hope was that this would all go smoothly.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

**Aria's POV**

It was Christmas Eve, one of my favorite days of the year next to Christmas, Valentine's, and Halloween. Every year my mom would cook an amazing dinner. And Mike and I would open up our "Christmas Eve" gifts. It wasn't much, but it meant the world to me. Ezra was out, yet again, spending time with his mom. Well, more like being her slave boy. My hopes were quickly dashed as soon as I called my mom.

"What time do you want Ezra and me over?"

She sighed, "We're not doing anything this year. We'd figure you and Ezra would want some alone time before the twins arrived."

"At least tell me we're coming over tomorrow." Not seeing my family on Christmas was the one thing I couldn't do.

"If you two want."

I sighed, "Okay."

As soon as I ended the call with my mom, I heard someone knocking. I looked at my phone.

"Who would be coming over at 4 in the afternoon on Christmas Eve?" I asked as I struggled to get off the couch. I opened the door to see a delivery guy with a huge white box that had giant, red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Can I help you?"

"Package for Aria Montgomery."

"That's me."

He hands me the box.

"Thank you."

He nods and walks away as I close the door.

Just as I set the box down, my phone vibrates. It's a text from Ezra.

_My mom still has errands. Don't know what time I'll be home tonight._

I sigh as I throw my phone on the couch. I got and open the box to find a black maternity dress. It has a sweetheart style neck and goes down just past my knee caps. I looked at the tag to see it was even in my size.

At the bottom of the box was a little card.

_Merry Christmas Eve. I hope this makes up partly for not being available. I love you. Ezra. _

I smiled as wide as I could before going to try it on. I stood in front of my mirror to see it fit perfectly. It made my huge stomach seem a lot smaller. It outlined my body in just the right places. The best part, it had a very classy feel to it. The only problem was, when was I going to wear it?

I heard my phone buzz again, an hour later. It was the girls telling me that they were on their way up to the apartment. Thankfully, I had gotten showered and somewhat dressed before Ezra left. I soon heard them knocking.

"Hey, guys," I said cheerfully. I was glad to have someone to spend time with. Them especially considering I wasn't at school. I looked to see them all dressed up.

"Is something going on at Rosewood tonight?"

"No, we were going to go out to this really nice restaurant that just opened up. You should come," Spencer stated.

I sighed, "I would, but I'm not sure. I know I got the okay to go out more. I'm just a little worried."

"It'll be fine. The place isn't too far from here," Emily said as reassurance.

"Get your ass in your room and get ready!" Hanna jokingly ordered. Before I could protest she dragged me to my room.

"Get ready!"

* * *

An hour and a half later we were ready and out. We were currently driving in circles. Hanna was driving and her sense of direction was, well, off.

"This is why I should have driven," Spencer said under her breath.

"I'm capable of driving, okay? I just made a wrong turn," Hanna stated.

"How about we go park over there and see if anyone at the Grille has some directions," Emily suggested.

Hanna sighed, "Fine."

She paralleled parked in front of the Grille. We all got out of the car and went towards the entrance.

"It looks closed," I grumbled.

Hanna goes to the door and opens it slightly.

"Door's unlocked."

One by one we step inside.

I look around to see trees, grass and shrubs. There are white lights hanging from the ceiling. There are tables on my left and right and a small table in front. Each table had tea cups and plates, decorated in a wide range of colors. I look to see My parents, Mike, Ezra's parents, and Wes.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's Ezra?"

"I'm right here," he said as he walked out of the curtains that were behind the small table.

"What is this? It looks like the tea party from..."

"_Alice in Wonderland_?"

"Yeah."

"I remember when we read it together that one time when you were in 1st grade. You drew a picture and you hung it on your wall in your bedroom. You said you wished you could have a tea party like that. And that you would be the queen."

I watched as my mom handed him a tiara. He placed it on my head.

"I know that crown isn't as extravagant, but I know what I could never find another tiara or crown that was as precious as you. You've been the most amazing best friend and girlfriend a guy could have. And soon, you'll be the best mother any two kids can have. But I was wondering," he got down on one knee, "If you would do me the honor of being the best wife a guy could have. Aria Jane Montgomery, would you marry me?"

My eyes watered up as tears began to fall. From the moment I first fell for Ezra, I knew I wanted to marry him. Now I was getting my wish.

I nodded softly, "Yes."

His eyes twinkled and lit up as he placed the ring on my left ring finger. He stood up and kissed me as everyone applauded. My dad went up to us.

"I can't believe my little girl's all grown up."

More tears fell out of my eyes as I went and hugged him.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I never knew one word could feel so go to hear. Not only would I be a father, but a husband too. I couldn't wait until she became Mrs. Ezra Fitz, well Fitzgerald. She was perfect, and I was going to be the lucky guy to have the honors of being with her forever.

We went over to my mom's house afterwards. Since we were all going to be family, we were going to celebrate Christmas together, _**as a family**_. We sat by the window in my room, cuddling as we watched the snow fall. I rubbed her stomach and kissed her forehead.

"You've given me the best Christmas present a girl could ever received," she said sleepily.

I kissed her, "Yeah, you too. I feel like the luckiest guy on earth."

She looked up at me and smiled, "I feel like the luckiest girl on earth."

"Then we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Earth," I said with a giggle. We both laughed for a moment. Then we stopped and looked at each other.

"I love you, Mr. Fitz," she said.

"I love you too, Mrs. Fitz."

* * *

**A/N: They're officially engaged! :D I hope you enjoyed it! So, this story is coming to an end soon. :( But I'm thinking about writing a sqeuel, so if you would like one, please go to my profile and vote! It would mean a lot! Please continue to rate and review! :D **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	25. Chapter 22

**A/N: It's getting close to the twins' births. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Ezra's POV**

Winter break was short lived. School had started up again and I was busier than ever. Aria and I had a wedding to plan and twins to get ready for. Thankfully, we had the help of our friends and family. The anticipation of Aria going into labor had me on edge.

It was my day off and I was working on a story for my creative writing class.

"Ah!" I heard Aria exclaim. I quickly stopped typing and ran to the bedroom. She was holding on to the headboard of the bed and rubbing her stomach. She looked like she was extremely uncomfortable, which she probably was being 8 months.

"Are you okay?" I asked on the verge of freaking out.

"Yeah," she took a deep breath, "I think the twins are fighting."

I rubbed her stomach, "You two gotta give Mommy a break."

She giggled, "You're having too much fun with this."

I looked at her and smiled, "I really can't wait until they're here."

"Me either," she let out a sigh of relief as she sat on the bed, "I love feeling them kick and everything, but I'm ready for this pregnancy to be over."

I rubbed her back sympathetically, "Do you need anything?"

"No," she laid down, "I'm going to take a nap before Hanna comes over. We're going over wedding ideas."

"If you need me to take over, I can."

"It's fine. I think it's better if I deal with this. You're already doing so much."

I kissed her forehead, "Okay. But I'll make time if I need to."

She gave me a tired smile showing her gratitude. I watched as she fell asleep before closing the door.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

After a couple hours nap, I was up and going over various wedding details with Hanna.

"Have you guys decided where you're going to have the ceremony?"

"We were thinking either the church or the park."

"How many people are coming?"

"My parents, his parents, Mike, Wes, you, Emily, and Spencer. You guys can have your parents come if you want."

Hanna gasped, "OH! We should do it at the park! I know how we can decorate it!"

"Okay. But don't go overboard. We just want to keep it simple."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of marrying Ezra. Despite our ages, this felt right. Having our family and getting married felt right.

Hanna gave me a knowing smile.

"Being a bride and pregnant really works for you."

I continued to smile until I felt some slight discomfort. I began rubbing my stomach and trying to deal with the slight pain I felt.

"Ar, are you okay?" she asked as she rushed to be beside me.

"Yeah," I took a deep breath, "I'm fine."

She looked at me, still worried.

"Han, I'm fine. If I feel anything else weird, I promise I'll let you know."

Her face relaxed a little once she saw that I was past whatever it was.

"We got to get you a dress!" She said, pipping up.

"How will we know it'll fit once I give birth to the twins?"

She slumped slightly as she thought.

"I got it! My grandma could tailor it for you!"

"Are you sure she won't mind? I don't want to inconvenience her."

"Yeah, she'll totally be okay with it."

"Thanks."

She got up from the floor, "We should go look."

"I would, but I need help up."

"Oh, right!"

She rushed over and extended her hand so I could grip it and stand up.

"Thanks."

* * *

Before long, we were at the mall.

"Maybe we should go to that maternity store you've been going to. They should have a nice dress."

Right as I opened my mouth to speak, she took my hand and led me to the escalator.

An hour later, I had tried on six different dresses. None of which were the ones that I could see myself wearing at my wedding day. We went to the racks, looking at each dress and deciding if they were worth trying on.

We went around to various places until we settled on a bridal shop that just happened to have nothing but maternity wedding dresses. We went inside and it was if I had entered my wonderland. There were plenty of great dresses. The styles were nice, but again, they weren't me. It wasn't until I saw this one dress. It was cream in color, had a slight v-neck with a flower and beading. I was instantly taken away by it's beauty. This was it. _**This was the dress**_. I picked it up from the rack.

"Han," she turned to face me, "I found the dress!"

She stared at the dress in total awe.

"It's beautiful," she said barely able to speak.

I started to tear up the longer I looked at the dress.

"Are you going to try it on?!" she asked excited.

I nodded as I went to the dressing rooms. I quickly, yet carefully, put the dress on and stared at myself i n the full-length mirror. I began to cry tears of joy. The dress looked even better than it did when I held it in my arms. My moment of reflection was cut short by Hanna texting me.

_How does it look?!_

I stepped out of the dressing room, "Han."

She looked at me, her eyes starting water.

"_**That's it! That's the dress**_!"

After getting the dress and a few accessories, she dropped me off at the apartment.

"Aria?" Ezra said from the bedroom.

"Yeah, it's me. I got my dress!"

He came out of the room smiling, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful," I went up and kissed him, "I can't wait until I get to walk down the aisle in it."

He kissed me back, "Me neither."

* * *

**FEBRUARY 13**

Surprisingly, I didn't go into labor as early as expected. My contractions were more frequent and felt different than the "kicks" I was feeling before. For most of the day, I've been really uncomfortable and not exactly feeling great. I got up from the bed to grab a drink of water. Just as I made it to the refrigerator, I felt a gush of liquid come from between my legs.

"EZRA!" I yelled.

He came over to me.

"What's going on?"

"My water broke."

He ran into the bedroom, looking for the hospital bag.

"EZRA! It's in the car!"

He ran out of the bedroom and took my hand.

"We'll call everyone on the way."

Quickly we exited the apartment and made our way to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: So, after much thought, there will be two more chapters and that'll be it for this story. I will do a sequel. Oh! The link for Aria's wedding dress is going is on my profile****. Take a look when you can. :) Please read and review! :D**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	26. The Twins' Births

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone in advance for all the support you have given me since I started this story. You all definitely kept me going. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Ezra's POV**

We arrived at the hospital five minutes later. I went as fast as possible. I knew within the next few days, I'd be father. I carried Aria out of the car and into the emergency room. I found a vacant wheelchair and sat her in it.

"May I help you, sir?" The receptionist asked in the normal hospital mannerisms.

"Yes," I took a moment to slow down my breathing, "my fiancé's in labor. I called Dr. Wilson on the way over."

"Okay, you need to fill out these forms and I'll get her back as soon as possible."

"Not another one!" Aria said as she started breathing in and out.

"It's okay. Just breathe."

I took the clipboard and found an empty seat. Placing Aria next to me, I began the tedious work of filling out forms. Not too long after, a nurse came over.

"Aria Montgomery?"

"That's me," Aria said.

"I'm going to take you to labor and delivery."

"Okay. Come on, Ezra. He's my fiancé. He can come back with us, right?" I looked as I saw the panic in her eyes.

"Yes. It'll be fine, dear."

I kissed her on the forehead. Her face began to relax a little. I held her hand as we walked towards the elevator.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Dr. Wilson came into the room a half hour after I was situated.

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"They seem to come every five minutes."

"Let's see where you're at."

I grimaced as she did her examination. I grabbed Ezra's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Well, you're definitely in labor. You're going to be here for awhile. You're only 3 cm dilated and 70% effaced."

I sighed.

"I'll be back to check on you in a couple of hours. If anything changes, have the nurse page me."

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson," I said as another contraction hit.

"I," breath, "hate," another breath, "these," one last breath, "damn contractions!"

Ezra rubbed my back gently.

"I know I can't be much help, but I'm here. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Could you deliver the twins for me?"

He giggled, "I wish I could. But the only thing I can do is be here."

His phone buzzed.

"Your mom's calling. I'll be back."

He walks out of the room for a few minutes before stepping back in.

"Your family's on the way."

"Did any of the girls call you?"

"Yeah, they're finding parking. How are you holding up?"

I sighed, "As well as I can."

I felt another contraction. _Seriously, these things need to stop!_ Ezra holds my hand and I breathe through the pain. Soon Emily, Spencer and Hanna walk in with two balloons and bears. One pink. One blue."

"Hey," I said, still working through my current contraction.

"I can't believe you're _**actually**_ going to have the babies!" Hanna said excited.

"How much longer do you have?" Spencer asked.

"Forever," I said hopelessly.

"It' won't be forever. Just think that as soon as it's over, you'll have two beautiful babies," Emily said.

I smiled at the thought of holding them in my arms. I would rock them back and forth and they would be sleeping. Ezra would be standing right beside me smiling, admiring them in awe.

"Thanks, Em. I needed that."

I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Hanna said walking towards the door. I soon saw my parents and Mike.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Spencer said as she, Emily and Hanna slipped out of the room.

"Hey, how are you?" My mom asked with a caring smile.

"As well as I can do. I hate these contractions."

She rubbed my stomach, "Trust me, I know. Just don't focus on that. I had to learn the hard way when I was having you. Mike, it was a little easier."

"I'll let you know how I'm doing once I get closer to pushing them out."

* * *

A few hours later, Dr. Wilson returned.

"Okay, Aria. Let's see how you're progressing."

Once again I grimaced as she did her examination.

"How much closer am I?"

"You're now 90% effaced and 5 cm dilated. If everything continues at this pace, they'll be here by the end of today. Did you want an epidural?"

"No. I want to do this as naturally as possible."

Ezra and my mom looked at me with concerned faces.

"Aria, sweetie, are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

"When you get to 8 cm, we can't give you one. So, if you change your mind before then, just get the nurse, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, ."

"I'll be back in a couple more hours."

"You should try and get some rest. If you need anything, Ezra and I will be in the room."

I yawned, "Yeah, I better get some sleep before the contractions get too bad."

* * *

It was six at night when my eyes shot open. I was having a really bad contraction.

"EZRA!" I yelled out.

He and my mom jumped up from their chairs and went over to my side.

"Breathe, Aria. Breathe."

His right hand held mine as his left was rubbing my stomach.

"I'll go get the nurse to page Dr. Wilson," Mom said before leaving the room.

"Why does this _**have**_ to hurt this much?"

"I don't know, sweetie. If I could, I'd stop it."

Soon my mom returned with Dr. Wilson.

"Alright, Aria, lets see how you're progressing."

Once again she did an examination. That was one thing I wasn't going to miss about being pregnant.

"Well, you're 100% effaced, and 8 cm dilated. You're transitioning into the final stage of labor. It's going to get uncomfortable. So, try to relax as much as possible."

I sighed, "Okay, I'll try."

"I'll come in every hour to hour and a half."

"Thanks, Dr. Wilson," Ezra said as he continued to comfort me.

My breathing became somewhat normal once the pain started to subside.

"I hope they're born soon. This is torture."

"You're handling it well. I remember being in tears by this point. Your father had to do everything that he could to keep me calm."

"If this doesn't teach me to be more careful before having sex again, I don't know what will."

My mom laughed, "I'll remind you of that in case of extreme emergency."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was cut short by another contraction.

"They really need to be born...like now," I said after regaining my breath, "I wish I had said yes to the epidural."

Ezra looked at me with his beautiful iced eyes. I felt a wave of calmness come over me as I felt hypnotized.

"It'll be okay, Aria. The fact you've made it this far means you don't need the medicine."

"Let's see if I reach to your expectations once I actually have to push."

He kissed my forehead, "I'm sure you'll exceed them.

* * *

My contractions were coming every minute by 11:30 that night. Dr. Wilson came back in.

"Dr. Wilson," breath, "please tell me it's time."

"You're 10 cm dilated. You're ready to push."

A sigh of relief came from my lips as I was wheeled into a delivery room.

"Okay, Aria, after the next contraction, I want you to push, okay?"

I nodded as the next contraction took over.

"Okay, push."

I squeezed Ezra's hand as tightly as I could as I pushed.

"You're doing great," he said as gently rubbed his thumb against my hand.

I relaxed my body once I couldn't push anymore.

"I see a head. I'm going to need you to push in the next 30 seconds."

The next contraction came quicker than expected, "I don't think I can wait that long."

"Okay, push, Aria."

I pushed again, this time I tried to add more force behind it.

"I see shoulders. Keep pushing Aria."

"You can do this, he or she is almost here."

I kept pushing for a few moments. I soon heard the faint sound of crying in the room.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy. Time of birth, February 13th, 2013 at 11:59 pm. Okay, Aria, baby number two is right there. I need you to push."

I pushed again, this time mustering as much strength as I could. Soon I heard another set of cries. My whole body relaxed. My babies were here. _**They were finally here**_.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl. Time of birth, February 14th, 2013 at 12:02 am."

I looked up as Ezra kissed me.

"At least they won't have to fight over who's birthday it is," he said with a smile.

I smiled back. The nurse handed our son to me and our daughter to Ezra.

"We're going to wheel you to your room."

* * *

After doing both of their first feedings and burpings, I held them as they slept. I heard a soft knock followed by my parents, Mike, the girls, and Wes walking in. All of them in awe as they looked.

"They're beautiful," My mom said.

I smiled, "Yeah, they are."

"I still can't believe you're a mother," My dad said, staring at his grandchildren.

"Me either. But it'll dawn on me soon enough."

"Are you going to tell us their names or not?" Hanna asked dying with excitement.

I laughed, "I want you all to meet Alice Lory and Tristan Lewis."

"Those are unusual," Spencer said intrigued.

"Well, Alice is from _**Alice in Wonderland**_ and you remember the Lory. Tristan is from _**Tristan and Isolde**_ and Lewis as in Lewis Carroll."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Literature nerds."

* * *

After everyone left, Ezra sat beside me watching the twins sleep.

"I still can't believe they're here," He said.

"Me neither," then it dawned on me, "today's Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, it is. Thank you for the best present."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

He got up from the chair and kissed my forehead, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too," he looked back at the twins, "Happy Valentine's Day, Tristan and Alice."

* * *

**A/N: So, they're here! :D Sorry it took so long. Having twins be born is a lot of work. *wipes sweat off of forehead* The next chapter is the last. :( But I will posting a sequel when I get it written out. Please read and review! :D **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	27. The End

**A/N: This is the last chapter. *sniff sniff* But I'll try to not take so much time with the sequel. :) I promise. :) Enjoy! :D Oh! Also, just for a frame of reference, Aria and Ezra slept in their old bedrooms for the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_Four Months Later..._

**In Aria's Bedroom**

Aria looked at her reflection in the full length mirror that was in her dressing room. She was admiring the lovely needlework Hanna's grandma did. The dress, still managed to hug the right places on her body, yet hide the weight she still had to lose. She lost some, but she gained at least ten pounds during the last month of her pregnancy. She looked at her hair and tucked some of it behind her right ear. Her soft curls flowed playfully down her back.

"You look amazing."

She turned to see her dad walking in, Alice in his arms. Aria smiled, taking her three-month old daughter in her arms.

"Hey, pretty girl! Did you have a nice nap?"

Alice gurgled as she drooled slightly and smiled.

"She was awake by the time I went to go get her and Tristan. He's still sleepy, so I didn't want to wake him."

"Yeah, I don't want either one of them grumpy today," Aria tickled Alice, causing her to laugh, "Today's a happy day!"

Byron looked at his daughter. She wasn't the little girl that he used to call 'Pookie Bear'. Even though she wasn't eighteen yet, she was an adult. Aria stopped tickling Alice when she noticed Byron seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"Everything okay, Dad?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he brought himself back to reality, "I just can't believe you're a mom and that after today, a wife."

Aria walked over to her dad, putting her free hand on his shoulder, "It was going to happen one day."

"I know, but even if you were thirty-five, I still don't think I would be ready."

Aria smiled, "No matter what, I'll still be your little girl. I'll just a more grown up version of that."

Byron smiled as she hugged him the way he used to when she needed a pep-talk. As soon as they broke apart, Byron took Alice.

"We're going to let you get ready."

* * *

**In Ezra's Bedroom**

Ezra stood in front of the mirror adjusting his silver tie. He was glad he didn't go with a tux. Not only would it be costly, but he was too nervous to try to tie one correctly. He was currently fumbling with the tie he was wearing.

"Need help, son?"

In the mirror's reflection, Ezra saw William. He quickly turned around and smiled, "Yeah, that would be helpful."

William went over and quickly did the tie, making sure it was secure and even.

"I'm glad I went with a simple suit," he told William with a nervous laugh.

"You'll be fine, son. You've always been a great guy. You got a good head on your shoulders. And Aria is an amazing girl. You two will be happy together."

Ezra took a deep breath and smiled, "Yeah, she is. The way she's taken on motherhood baffles me."

"That's because she has a connection to the babies. All mothers do. It's just a matter of if they want to show it."

"She definitely does," Ezra let out a nervous sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just afraid that I'll mess up and won't be good enough for Aria or the twins. I love them. I just want to be the best father and husband."

William placed his hands on Ezra's shoulders.

"The fact that you're concerned for their well being means that you'll be fine. And if you mess up, I'm sure Aria will be more than willing to help get back on track."

That was one thing Ezra knew was true about Aria. She always helped him when he struggled. It was at that moment that he knew he would he fine. _**His family would be fine**_.

The father and son heard a knock on the door.

"The ceremony is about to start," they heard Wes say.

"Guess we should get out there," William said as he gave one last pat on the shoulder and led Ezra out the door.

* * *

After much debate, Aria and Ezra decided to have they're wedding at the park. The number of attendees wasn't huge, so it was perfect for the intimate feel they wanted. They had a metal arch** (picture on profile)** with various flowers and leaves. The aisle had a white, satin like sheet that went from the park's entrance to the wedding arch. White fold out chairs were placed on each side, the left was for Aria's guest, the right side, Ezra's **(I don't know how it usually goes)**.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily stood on the left side, Spencer being first and Hanna last. Wes stood on the other side. As soon as it was time for Aria to come down the aisle, Spencer played the wedding march from her tablet. Everyone stood and watched as Aria and Byron came to the front. Ezra felt the nervousness he had for the past couple of weeks disappear.

As soon as Aria reached where Ezra was standing, Byron kissed her hand as he took his seat. William nodded to Ted to start the ceremony. After giving the introductory speech he asked for them to give their vows.

"Aria, from the day you came over to me during recess, I knew you were different than any other girl I would ever meet in my life. No matter how hard life has gotten, I could always count on you to be there. I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve the honor of having you as my friend, girlfriend, and now wife. I love you and promise to be the best, because you are the best."

Aria felt tears welling up in her eyes. She knew he was the guy for her, but his vows made it clearer than ever before. Ted turned to Aria.

"Aria."

"Ezra, you've always intrigued me. That day you were sitting under the tree reading showed me that you were one of a kind. As I've gotten to know you, that aspect of you has shun through. You really came through when you found out about the twins. I was honestly afraid that you would want to run, but you stayed. No matter what has happened, you've stayed and I know you'll continue to stay. I love you more than I can even describe. I'm my best because you help me be my best."

Ezra's eyes filled with tears. Ted cleared his throat quietly.

"Do you, Ezra, take Aria to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to have and hold her through good and bad, sickness and health, and until death do ye part?"

Ezra looked Aria dead in the eyes, "I do."

Ted turned to Aria, "Do you, Aria, take Ezra to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to have and to hold him through good and bad, sickness and health, an until death do ye part?"

"I do," Aria said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Can I have the rings?"

Spencer and Wes gave him the rings. Ted handed the first ring to Ezra.

"Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Ezra took Aria's left hand, "With this ring, I thee wed."

He placed the ring gently on her finger. Aria was thankful she wore waterproof makeup. Tears started to cascade down her cheeks. Ted gave the second ring to Aria.

"Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Aria took Ezra's hand, "With this ring, I thee wed."

She placed the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he turned to Ezra, "you may now kiss the bride."

Without hesitation, Ezra brought Aria close to him and kissed her. They faced their friends and family after they broke apart.

"May I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Fitzgerald."

Everyone stood up and applauded. Byron and Ella gave the twins to them. Laurel took a picture of them. It was their first _**family **_portrait.

* * *

**A Year Later...**

Aria looked at hers and Ezra's wedding photo. She smiled as she saw her and Ezra smiling while Alice was smiling and Tristan, content. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, causing her smile to grow. She turned to see Ezra.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Aria said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her gently, "Me neither."

The sound of Tristan and Alice's giggles caused them to turn their attention to the two. They watched as the twins played with their various toys. Alice noticed them looking and crawled over to the coffee table before grabbing onto it and standing up. Excited and shocked, Aria tapped Ezra on the shoulder.

"OMG! OMG! Did you see that, Ezra?!"

Ezra walked over to wear Alice was standing. He stood to the left of her as he watched her wobble her legs.

"Come on, Ali, you can do it."

She moved her left foot forward, followed by her right. She made a few steps before falling to the ground. Both parents watched, wondering what her reaction would be. She didn't cry. She just got up and tried again.

After a few repetitions of this, she finally made it over to Aria, who picked her up and tickled her.

"You did it! Who's Mamma's big girl?"

Tristan looked up from his toys intrigued. He knew something important was going on, he just didn't know what. Ezra went over to him, picking him up.

"You'll walk when you're ready."

Tristan smiled.

"Hey, Aria! Tristan's smiling!"

Aria and Alice walked over, "Really? He rarely does that."

"Yep, look at him smiling," Ezra said tickling him.

"He must be happy for his sister."

Ezra gave Aria a kiss, "Happy Anniversary. I love you."

"Happy Anniversary. I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Alright everyone, that's the end. Sorry it took so long. I wanted it up on Saturday, but I had a very, very busy week. Thank you again for your support throughout this journey. You all definitely made it worth it. :) Please review and look out for the sequel, "We're the Fitzes!".**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


End file.
